El Hermano de mi mejor Amiga
by HikariAisaka
Summary: Amu es una chica en lo que se le puede llamar normal, esta enamorada de su principe, pero que pasara cuando el hermano de su mejor amiga venga a ponerle el mundo de cabeza? Semi AU Pasen n n
1. Prologo

**Hola antes de empezar, quiero decirles que esta es mi primer fic, realmente es la primeras vez que escribo algo y una miga me nimo a subirlo, realmente me da algo de pena o///o pero bueno.... les dejo con la historia, ustedes me diran si la sigo, o si soy pesima escribiendo xD **

**El Hermano de mi mejor Amiga / La mejor amiga de mi hermana**

**By:****Lismar Mujica **

(Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit, de lo contrario Tadase estaría muerto xD)

POV = Narrado desde el punto de vista del personaje

"..." Pensamientos Específico o importante

-...- Diálogos

**-...- Narración**

**Edades: **Amu, Utau, Tadase, Nageshiko y Rima = 14 años; Kukai y Iluto= 16

Kairi y Yaya = 13

A partir del episodio 1 en algunos caso los pensamientos van hacer como si el personaje hablara con los lectores}

"_**Prologó"**_

Amu POV

**Desde donde estaba podía observar el paisaje que mostraba mi instituto, me encontraba en uno de los mejores lugares del instituto llamado "El jardín real" aunque yo le diría azotea real, ya que es una azotea, allí solo podían entrar Los guardianes miembros del consejo estudiantil. Dejando eso de lado, el viento soplaba en mi cara y hacia que mis mechones se estrellaran con mi rostro. Mi mirada era distante y perdida ante aquella vista. Había una total calma, la cual no duro mucho, sentí un cuerpo abalanzándose contra mí** "Utau"- **Pensé por inercia.**

-Amu…-** Grito esa persona**- ¿Dónde estabas? Te anduve buscando toda la hora- **Me pregunto con un tono enojado y protector después de todo es mi mejor amiga.**

-Hay Utau, que acaso no lees los mensajes de tu celular- **Dije Enmarcado mi ceja **

-Es-este - **Tartamudeo**- bueno, eso no importa; lo importante es que…. Hoy regresa mi Hermano- **Grito a todo pulmón**

Si, lo se me lo has repetido un par de veces (¬¬)- **Rió nerviosamente, haciendo una mueca muy graciosa**- Bueno no importa- **Le dije**- ¿Y los chico?- **pregunte al no ver a los mencionados.**

Oh, Claro por eso te buscaba, pues es que hoy no tendremos la reunión de los guardianes- **Me extrañe ante tal aclaración** "Que habrá pasado" –**Pensé, al parecer noto mi confusión y se apresuro en contestar.- **Es que les salieron compromisos urgentes a Kukai y a Yaya, por eso suspendieron la reunión.

Ah ok, bueno entonces será mejor, que caminemos a casa… Ya que tenemos la tarde libre, podremos llegar y almorzar y quizás echar un sueñito - **le dije perezosamente.**

Jajá, nunca cambias, bueno vamos- **Empezamos a caminar a casa, luego de un rato nos despedimos en la esquina de siempre, al cabo de una cuadras llegue a mi casa **"Extraño"-** Pensé. Pues no había ningún ruido, no le preste mucha atención, luego cambie y me puse a ver mi querido anime de las tardes (=3).**

Ikuto POV

**Me sentía totalmente devastado, había estado más de 4 horas sentado en un avión, pero valía la pena… por fin regresaría a mi amado Japón, Estados Unidos está bien, hay mucha fuentes de trabajo, buena educación, y todo eso, pero nada como la tranquilidad de Japón, mis amigos, mi gente, mi mamá, mi querida hermanita, Había extrañado eso, y aunque mi trasero estaba entumecido (-.-) me hacia feliz regresar. Me asome por la ventanilla y pude ver lo cerca que se veían las casas, luego empecé a ver la pista y eso solo significaba una cosa**- Llegue a casa- **Susurre.**

**Al bajarme del avión varias chicas se acercaron a coquetearme, y solo decían cosas como *¿Que tal guapo? No me importaría tener un hijo tuyo*, y muchas cosas más atrevidas, o simplemente me daban papeles con su número- **"Jajá no sabía que era tan sexy"- **Pensé; pero al decir verdad ninguna de ellas me interesaba, en realidad nunca había salido con nadie, las mayoría de las chicas solo me buscan por mi físico, aunque claro no las culpo quien no querría un chico tan sexy como yo, de ojos Zafiro, pelo de igual color, piel blanca si exagerar, y según las chicas un excelente cuerpo. Me detuve y mire buscando un taxi.**

¿Usted es el señor Tsukiyomi Ikuto?- **Me pregunto un completo extraño**

Si- **Respondí con mi típica seriedad**

Bueno yo soy su taxista-"¿Taxista? Yo no pedí un taxi".- **pensé, poniendo una cara de confusión.**

Su madre me contrato- **Me respondió adivinando mis pensamientos. Levanto mi maleta y la coloco en la maletera, solo tenía una ya que había mandado mi equipaje con anterioridad para viajar ligero, solo me quede con una maleta y mi preciado violín. Me monte en el taxi, y mire por la ventanilla.- **Bueno ¿A dónde vamos?-**Me pregunto**.

Bueno si mi madre lo contrato debe saber a dónde llevarme, ¿no?

Jeje si, pero su madre me pidió que le llevara donde quisiera, dijo que a lo mejor querría dar una vuelta por Tokio antes de llegar a su casa- **Me dijo el gentil hombre.**

En ese caso lléveme al Camino de las Sakura (Sakura significa = Flor de cerezo)-** Hay solía ir con mi hermana; y mi papa y mi mama antes de que se separaran.**

Ok, señor Tsukiyomi- **Sonrió**

**El camino se me hizo muy corto, el Taxista fue muy agradable; me mantuvo distraído para no aburrirme, ya me había bajado del taxi, y allí estaba el hermoso camino, el cual siempre estaba lleno de familias y parejas felices, camine, por allí y se me hizo una gran nostalgia, recuerdos de mi familia llegaron a mi mente, extrañaba que mi familia estuviera unida, ya no era como antes, cuando mi madre y mi padre se separaron, mi padre se fue a estados unidos y mi madre se quedo aquí en Tokio conmigo y con Utau. Fue muy triste sepárame de mi padre, quien después de 2 años me llevo para que estudiara música con los mejores violinistas de Estados unidos. Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que me fui, se me hizo muy largo ese tiempo. Sin darme cuenta ya de tanto caminar había llegado a mi casa.**

¡Wow! No ha cambiado casi nada- **me dije, me apresure a tocar la puerta y a lo lejos de escucho un *Voy*, espere pacientemente.**

Si, dig…; I-Ikuto ¿eres tú?- **me digo una chica rubia de ojos Violetas**

No Utau, soy un la pared de tu habitación- **Dije de manera sarcástica **

Ikuto (T^T)- **Dijo entre llorando Utau- **Te extrañe Hermano

Yo también-**Dije sobando su cabeza**

* * *

**Bueno ese es el prologo aunque... no creo que sea, como un prologo deberia ser --U Gomen soy nueva en esto **


	2. Alborotos por un extraño

Hola...........!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wiiii estoy muy fliz, por que me dejaron mas Reviews de lo que esparaba y tambien me dejaron algunos de mis autores favoritos =) (los cuales no eh agregado porque horita es ke estoy empezando a usar esto)... jeje bueno aki les traigo la continuacion.... ustedes me dicen si esta muy largo o muy corto o si esta bien.... bueno sin nada mas ke añadir le dejo con el fic =P

"_**Alborotos por un extraño"**_

Utau POV

**Escuche que alguien golpeo la puerta y respondí rápidamente con un - **Voy –**Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí suavemente- **Si, dig…- **y allí lo vi parado en la puerta con una maleta, no lo podía creer, en realidad era mi hermano, no lo veo desde hace seis años; pero algo en mi corazón me decía que era él.-** I-Ikuto ¿eres tú?**- Pregunte de manera inmediata.**

No Utau, soy la pared de tu habitación**– Me dijo definitivamente era Ikuto (¬_¬), no pude evitar sollozar (llorar de manera silenciosa) y correr a abrazarlo**

Ikuto (T^T)…. Te extrañe Hermano** –Dije aferrándome a su cuerpo**

Yo también** – Me contesto, acariciando mi cabeza. Rápidamente me limpie mis lagrimas y lo invite a pasar, el gustosamente paso con aires de nostalgia- **Valla sí que había extrañado mi hogar** – Dijo Sonriendo. Nos sentamos en la sala y le di algo de comer, comenzamos a charlar, jeje o más bien lo empecé a interrogar, haciendo le preguntas como, ¿Qué tal Estados unidos? ¿Hay chicos guapos allá? ¿Tuviste novias? Y cosas por el estilo, así pasamos el resto de la tarde, yo interrogándolo y el respondiendo.**

Amu POV

**Me había pasado la tarde viendo animes, el anime es genial, estuve viendo Shugo chara, jajá me identifico con su personaje principal Kaorí [N/A: Parodia xD], me encantaría tener esos pequeñines charas. En eso empezó una cadena del presidente, por dios, si jode no puede estar un día sin encadenarse (¬¬) no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Apague el televisor y me recosté en el sillón, y solamente me puse a pensar, me vino a la mente Utau y su alboroto por el regreso de su hermano, no le quito que este feliz, pero tampoco para hacer un alboroto cada minuto… me pregunto cómo será su hermano… los chicos hablaron muy bien de él, a excepción de Tadase-kun. Todo ese alboroto comenzó hace una semana más o menos.**

**Flashback**

**Era sábado y yo todavía dormía plácidamente en mi cama estaba soñando con…- **_*** Zumbido *-**_Ahh** – "**_estúpido celular"__** – **_**Tome mi celular y aun somnolienta empecé a leer el mensaje y responder los mensajes**

_**Mensajes enviados y recibidos **_

_Oye… Amu ¿estás despierta?_

_Noo… estoy dormida, te está escribiendo su gato ¬¬ _**-Que mensajes lo de Utau.**

_Huy que ánimos Tsunderesita __**(Tsundere = Persona que cambia rápidamente de personalidad, comúnmente de estar Feliz a cabreada)**__, bueno me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo hoy =D Tengo que decirte algo muy importante_

_Que no me digas así Barbie, sobre salir lo siento pero no soy lesbiana x3_

_Hay Tonta no me refería a eso ¬¬´ _

_Ah bueno entonces si =P_

_Nos vamos a reunir en la casa de Rima, como ya dije me urge decirles algo_

_Lo sabia…!!!! Si te tiñes el pelo, ya vez a mi no me ocultas nada_

_¡Que no…! no me cabrees --*_

_Y después dices que la Tsundere soy yo Hdp_

_Que vestía eres… como me dices así T.T_

_Solo te dije Helado de pocholate x3 bueno me voy a vestir nos vemos_

_Ok… y mas te vale ¬¬_

**Si, si fue tan solo un innecesario gasto de saldo, pero somos jóvenes eso es lo que mejor hacemos. Me dirigí a mi armario y me vestí, que dure como una hora haciéndolo, y como siempre se me hizo tarde, dios nunca puedo llegar temprano a un sitio. Cuando llegue Rima me recibió y todos estaban sentados en el jardín.**

Hola, Hinamori-san **– Me dijo mi príncipe (****.****)**

Retrasada como siempre Amu-chan **–Me dijeron todos en coro, solo di una risita nerviosa mientras los otros se carcajeaban. Por si no se los eh presentados ellos son mis amigos; la chica alta de cabellos rubio y ojos violetas es mi mejor amiga Utau Tsukiyomi, cualquiera que nos ve a primera vista pensara que somos enemigas o algo por el estilo porque peleamos mucho, pero esa es nuestra manera de querernos; el chico alto oji esmeralda, de cabellera castaña, es Souma Kukai, es mayor que nosotros, pero se la pasa más con nosotros que con sus compañeros de salón, yo creo que eso sucedes más que todo porque está enamorado de Utau, jiji; el que me hablo hace unos segundos, es mi querido príncipe Hotori Tadase, ojos rojos, cabellera rubia de mi estatura, el chico más guapo que eh visto, la pequeña peli roja se llama Yaya Yuiki, es una chica muy hiperactiva y no arrastra en todas sus locuras, el peli verde, Kairi Sanjo, a pesar de ser menor que todos, si le place puede entrar a mi año o hasta uno aun mas superior, Rima, es la chica de menor estatura tiene mi misma edad, de cabello largo y ondulado, además de rubio, ojos miel un poco más oscuros que los míos, le encanta los chistes, y tiene una personalidad sarcástica, y cuando ella y Utau se juntan me hacen la vida miserables, no son malas so lo les encanta meterse conmigo, ya demás también es mi mejor amiga (si se pueden tener dos ¬¬) y el ultimo el chico alto de ojos miel y cabellos morados, se llama Nageshiko, es un chico encantador y si mi sexto sentido no me falla esta coladito por Rima.**

Bueno, ya nos reiremos de Amu otro día **– Que mala es la Barbie, ah por cierto ese es su sobrenombre**

Cierto, ¿Utau para que nos reuniste?** – Pregunto el oji jade o Esmeralda, como le quieran llamar**

Bueno es que les tengo una noticia, que les alegrara el día a todos

¿Y eso es? **–Menciono con curiosidad Nageshiko**

Ya verán, los impacta...**-fue interrumpida**

Ya mujer… dilo de una vez**-Grito Yaya irritada, Rima y yo nos limitamos a ver la divertida escena**

Hay que carácter, bueno el punto es… Mi hermano vuelve de estados unidos**- ****Grito a todo dar**

¿Hermano?, tienes un hermano **– Parece, que era la única que no sabía, sobre ese tal hermano.**

Woow, que bien Utau-chan, veremos a Ikuto-kun otra vez **–dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro, todos lo demás se alegraron, menos Tadase-kun, su rostro parecía reflejar una inmensa ira.**

Jum, para qué regreso ese gato ladrón, todo seria de lo mejor, si tan solo se fuese y nunca regresase **– Tadase-kun me empezó a dar miedo, su cara se ensombreció y empezó a decir insultos sobre ese tal Ikuto, que demonios le había hecho ese chico para que Tadase sintiera rencor hacia él. Todos se sorprendieron ante tales palabras.**

Hotori-kun, contrólate por favor**- Mencionó Kairi**

No importa lo que haya hecho no puedes, hablar así de la gente Hotori-kun **–Acoto el oji miel**

Puedo expresarme como quiera, después de todo tengo razón, IKUTO ES UNA ESCORIA** – Grito**

No te permito que te expreses así de mi hermano** – Grito iracunda Utau, lanzándose hacia él, por suerte Kukai la tomo a tiempo.**

Utau Tranquila** –Dijo Rima saliendo del shock- **Tadase, si no vas a decir más que insultos cállate **–Finalizo amenazante, yo solo miraba la escena totalmente Shockeda, nunca hacia visto a Tadase así.**

Lo siento, puede que la verdad se dolorosa, pero tengo toda la razón**- Ese no era el príncipe del que me enamore, era todo lo opuesto.** **Al oírlo lo que dijo Tadase, Utau trato de quitarse el agarre del castaño.**

Eres un estúpido, no tienes derecho a hablar así, Kukai suéltame**- Le ordeno Utau**

Tranquila Utau** -dijo con un todo dulce- **Tadase, cállate ya, estas cosas no se hablan así **– Pero Tadase no tenía las intensiones de callarse.**

T-Tadase, por favor** – Intente colaborar**

Hinamori…**–Dijo dulcemente- **Sera mejor que me valla **–Finalizo. Yo solo mire como desaparecía de mi vista, no sabía qué hacer o decirle así que preferí mantenerme al margen del asunto; preferí tratar de calmar a Utau, que parecía un ogro de la rabia que tenia, todos menos Nageshiko nos acercamos a ella.**

Tranquila Utau-tan **– Dijo en tono consentido Yaya**

Ya Utau, todo está bien solo fue una pequeña discusión, de seguro Tadase-kun paso un mal día y esa fue una manera de desahogarse, lo más probable es que mañana se disculpe **– Le dije a mi amiga, Kairi y Kukai solo colocaron una mano en el hombre de ella.**

Amu tiene razón, sigamos tomando el té** – dijo con una sonrisa Rima, yo abrace a Utau y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa. Me di cuenta que Nageshiko quien no se había acercado entraba por la puerta, al parecer fue, a hablar con Tadase. Luego le preguntaría que le había dicho por ahora. Nos pasamos toda la tarde comiendo dulces y tomando té (Me gusta mucho el té *-*)**

**Fin del ****Flashback**

**Ese fue un día muy agradable, pero también conocí, un lado oscuro de Tadase-kun, por suerte como dije al otro día se disculpo, ahora que lo pienso nunca, le pregunte a Nageshiko que habían hablado…**

_Ring… Ring _**– el sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos**

Hola

_Amu-chan, olvide darte tu cuaderno…_

Tranquila Utau, devuélvemelo otro día

_Ok, pero que tal si vienes a mi casa mañana_

E-este bueno **–Trate de buscar unja excusa para no ir**

_Ni se te ocurra poner una excusa, te conozco Amu_

Pero Utau me perderé el anime de la mañana

_Hay lo vez aquí pero te vienes mañana _

Ok, ok **–Dije resignada**

_Ah mañana veras a mi querido hermano_

Para eso quieres que vaya verdad

_Siiii, jeje Ja ne Amu _**(Ja ne = hasta luego)- Me tranco**

**Ah bueno no tengo de otra, ahora que lo pienso creo que se ah echo mucho alboroto por un extraño, aunque me pregunto cómo será. Después de pensar tanto me sentí cansada y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha y luego de cambiarme caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.**

Hasta aki dejo el fic por hoy espero les haya gustado, y porfavor dejen sus comentarios y recomendaciones

Ja ne


	3. La mejor amiga de mi hermana

Hola gente.... Feliz año...!!!! disculpen no poner capis antes, pero es que me fui para los andes y por alla no habia ciber, ni computadoras T.T nisikiera señal para el celular, y ps no puede subir antes, ps muchas gracias por los reviews

ah y para Himeko, Gomenn de verdad no kise plagiar, pero en ke parte de la historia como hasta este capi estaba escrito desde hace mucho por mi pero no con shugo chara era de unos personajes ke yo invente y al personaje ke adapte a utau le decian barbie.... lo iba a cambiar porke ya tu lo habias puesto pero lo empeze a posponer por flojera y despues se me olvido xD.... enserio Disculpame

Bueno mejor dejo de aburrirlos y klos dejo con la historia

"_**¡¡¡La mejor amiga de mi hermana, el hermano de mi mejor amiga!!!"**_

Ikuto POV

**Como de costumbre me desperté temprano, desayune y me dirigí al televisor, este sería un día perfecto para holgazanear, al cabo de media hora bajo mi hermana.**

Ikuto, adorado hermano **–Dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa**

Que quieres Utau **–Le dije pues ya sabía sus intenciones**

Hoy viene una amiga, y me preguntaba si podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas a la bodega

Y ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? **– la mire con una cara de molestia.**

Por favor, hermanito tengo que arreglarme

Está bien, de todos modos sería muy bueno darle una vueltica al lugar **–Me levante y me fui directo al cuarto a cambiarme, baje y Utau me dio dinero y una lista. Ya a fuera comencé a caminar a donde recordaba que era la bodega, en realidad no había cambiado mucho el lugar, solo uno que otro Árbol y casas nuevas, llegue rápido a la bodega, revise la lista, y empecé a tomar lo que decía, 1 refresco, pizza congelada, y por ultimo doritos, tome todo lo de la lista y me fui a pagar y luego me dirigí a mi casita, cuando estaba por cruzar la calle, vi una linda chica al otro lado de la avenida, oh por dios era hermosa, su cabello era rosado y lo tenia de largo un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran color miel y tenía una mirada muy inocente, su rostro tenia las más finas expresiones que había visto en mi vida, y su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, y al parecer ella lo noto porque se me quedo mirando, empecé a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en mi estomago, luego me di cuenta que un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, le sonreí sensualmente y ella volteo su cara al otro lado, luego me miro fijamente otra vez y nuestras mirabas chocaban, era como una guerra entre Zafiro y Ámbar, ese chica era tan hermosa que podría desnudarla con la mirada, Un estruendoso golpe me saco de mis pensamientos, unos autos habían chocado justo en la esquina, me asegure con la mirada de que nadie había salido herido, volví mi mirada hacía donde estaba ella, y ya no se encontraba allí, se había ido, como mi única razón de estar parado en ese lugar se fue yo camine derechito a mi casa.**

Amu POV

**Me había despertado, tenía mucha flojera pero recordé que había quedado con Utau en ir a su casa,** "_debo dejar de hacer lo que mis amigos me digan"_** (--U), a ellos son los únicos que le muestro mi verdadero yo, los demás, piensan que yo soy otro tipo de personas, el tipo de chica ruda, cool, que no le importa nada, y que actúa indiferente ante toda situación, pero en realidad, soy muy tímida, y me gusta mucho holgazanear y divertirme con mis amigos. Me vestí como un rayo, desayune y me encamine a la casa de Utau, antes de llegar con Utau decidí hacer unas compras, me fui a la tienda y compre lo que necesitaba y salí de inmediato el calor me estaba matando, la casa de Utau que daba al otro lado pero iba primero a la heladería a comprar un delicioso helado de chocolate (Chocolate *¬*), estaba por pasar la calle cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mi, nerviosa gire lentamente a ver quién me observaba; y me tope con unos lindos ojos Zafiros, esa mirada me hizo sentir extraña, algo en mi interior que nunca había sentido, no puede evitar sonrojarme, el me sonrió coquetamente, y lo único que puede hacer fue voltear mi mirada, era extremadamente lindo, su cabellos azules, su cuerpo era para babearse, no era un flacucho, pero tampoco se exageraban sus músculos, tenía esa mirada hipnotizante, me gire nuevamente para verle, el todavía estaba ahí, viéndome, luego al escuchar un golpe, giro a ver qué había ocurrido, era un choque; en ese momento aproveche de escaparme, porque si me quedaba allí, no sería responsable de mis actos.** _"Bien ahora sí que necesito ese helado"_**- Pensé. Me comí tranquilamente el helado, pensando en el sexy chico de la calle, trate de no pensar en él, porque si no, me tendría que llevar el carrito de helados (xD). Enseguida fui la casa de Utau, comencé a tocar la puerta pero nadie respondió, la toque aun con más rapidez, que la anterior, soy muy impaciente…- "**_Abre, abre, abre"_**-Pensaba, lo gracioso es que así lo repita mil veces no abrirá rápido.**

Ikuto POV

**Llegue a mi casa luego de ese encuentro, le di lo que compre a Utau, quien reviso la bolsa, rectificando que lo había comprado todo.- **Esta todo ¿no?**– le dije **

Si gracias Ikuto **–me respondió- **oye no has visto a mi preciado hijo

¿Hijo?, no me digas que ya eres mama, Utau, no lo puedo creer, apenas tiene 14 años **–le regañe, -"**_quien fue el idiota que hizo esto, le partiré la cara"_**- Pensé, se lo iba a preguntar pero antes de poder hacerlo, recibí un golpe en la cabeza. **_**(N/A: esta parte en honor a mi primito, es un hecho real y créanme que le dolió mucho el golpe que le di ¬¬ el mismo pido que lo pusiera en el fic)**_

Estúpido, como se te ocurre pensar algo así yo no soy una cualquiera ademas acaso has visto un bebe por aqui para creer que tengo hijos **–Me dijo, rabiosa- **Y yo me refería a mi celular... mi celular

Ok, ok tienes razon no fue mi mejor momento, soy un idiota por pensar eso de ti pero... sabes no era necesaria la agresión** –Dije sobando mi cabeza - **bueno aquí está tu teléfono

Gracias (^^) **–dijo como si nada (¬¬) en eso se oyó sonar la puerta, Utau dejo su celular sobre la mesita, y camino con lentitud, se oyó la puerta nuevamente pero con mas desespero, Utau soltó una risita y camino aun más lento, yo aproveche y tome su cel, y revise las fotos, seguramente mi hermana debe tener fotos de nuestros amigos, empecé a ver y tenía un millón de fotos suyas, luego vi une de ella con un chico, lo mire con mucho de talle y lo reconocí era Kukai, vaya que se ah convertido en todo un hombre, pero sigue siendo más enano que yo, pase a la siguiente foto, se veían más chicos y a casi todos los reconocí rápidamente, el peli morado era Nageshiko, me caía bien, la otra era la pequeña Yaya, el Siguiente era Kairi, si me acuerdo bien es el chico genio, luego estaba la reinita, mejor dicho Rima, estaba Tadase, el mini rey, espero que no siga siendo un niño mimado que no entiende razones, luego había una chica de cabellos rosa, no se le veía la cara ya que estaba tapando la con la mano.- "**_Me pregunto si será ella",_**- Pensé-**_ "No tengo tanta suerte"__**-**_** seguí a la siguiente foto y….-** No puede ser**- Solté el teléfono- **Esa chica**- Se escucho un golpe en seco, o no eso no era nada bueno, mire al piso y…- **Oh, oh estoy muerto **–dije al ver el celular de mi hermana partido en dos.**

Amu POV

**Al ver que nadie abría, me senté en el las escaleras, comencé a pensar en lo ocurrido anteriormente y me sonroje- **_"Ya Amu, deja de pensar en eso"_**- Me dije a mi misma, pero mientras más me repetía eso mas pensaba en el- **_"Amu, a ti te gusta Tadase-kun, además ni siquiera lo conos…"_**- Un repentino golpe en la cabeza me saco de mis pensamientos, divise a mi amiga, enfrente de mi moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, desciendo *Amu, Amu* en ese momento un sentimiento surgió dentro de mí, rabia, ira, no lo sé lo único que tenía claro era que tenía unas ganas enormes de estrangular a Utau, me pare rápidamente y ella retrocedió.**

Ca-calma Amu-chan**- Dijo entre asustada**

Que me calme, QUE ME CALME**- Grite- **Porque demonios hiciste eso

Es solo que tú no respondías** –Se justifico**

Y no puedes llamar la atención sin tener que golpearme…**-Un sonido de que algo había caído resonó, los ojos de Utau se llenaron de pánico, yo me calme y me asuste al ver la cara que tenia Utau, sin siquiera decir algo, ella salió corriendo adentro de su casa, mi mente voló eh imagine algo muy malo, me llene de pánico, no sabía qué hacer, Salí corriendo directo a la sala de Utau, y allí esta ella, en el suelo llorando, tapaba algo con su cuerpo, debido a eso no supe que era, pero sabia cual era mi deber, tenía que consolarla a como dé lugar-** Utau…**-Dije con una voz suave, ella se abalanzo sobre mi aun llorando desesperada**

Lo mato Amu, lo mato** –Dijo, entre lagrimas, la abrace y dirigí mi mirada a donde anteriormente estaba acomodada, buscando una respuesta, que se había muerto.**

E-este Utau** –Dijo un voz, a la que decidí ignorar**

¿¡Eh!?** –Pronuncie al ver lo que había "Muerto", mi tristeza por mi amiga se desvaneció, abriendo paso a la ira nuevamente, al ver el celular de Utau partido en dos, comprendí quien había muerto- **¿Por qué me asustas de esa manera? Yo pensé que había pasado algo grave

Pe-pero Amu, es mi bebe** –Sollozó, al ver mi cara salió dispara a esconderse bajo la mesa**

Sal de ahí** –Le dije tomado sus pies y halándola**

Ikuto auxilio, me va a matar

¿Ikuto?** –Me gire lentamente, oh por dios era el chico guapo que hoy había visto, solté de inmediato las piernas de Utau, me sonroje, el me miro y también se sonrojo un poco, había una atmósfera que no sé como describirla pero, yo me sentía muy bien mejor de lo que antes me sentí, permanecimos callado mirándonos.**

Algo me dice que ya se conocían (¬¬) **–que come que adivina aunque solo nos hemos visto una vez.**

Ikuto POV

**Wow conocen el refrán, el mundo es un pañuelo, ahora me doy cuenta de que es muy cierto, espero no toparme con un moco; pues en la foto había visto que era amiga de mi hermana, pero nunca me imagine que fuese la amiga que venía hoy.**

Entonces, se conocían o ¿no? **–Se hizo notar mi hermana**

**Ella no hablo.- **Bueno se puede decir que si** –le dije**

Interesante y ¿Dónde fue? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Y ¿Cuándo fue? Si tu acabas de llegar, no me digas que ya andas de caza nova **–Me va hacer quedar mal delante de la chica**

Solo nos conocemos de vista**–Respondimos unísonos**

Ya veo, en ese caso, Amu él es mi hermano Ikuto. **–Así que ese es su nombre- **Y Ikuto ella es mi mejor amiga Amu

Fin de Ikuto POV

"Su nombre es Ikuto"-**Pensó la chica de cabello rosado**

"_Así que es el Hermano de mi mejor amiga/la mejor amiga de mi Hermana"_**-Pensaron los chicos**

Utau POV

Mucho Gusto** –Dijo Ikuto**

Igual** –Dijo Amu, sacando su personalidad exterior, vaya ya me había extrañado que Amu actuara tan normal, ya que siempre que esta con un total extraño o no le tiene suficiente confianza saca esa personalidad que aparenta frialdad y desinterés**

Tranquila puedes hablar normal conmigo ya sé que esa no eres tú misma** -Amu solo se sobre salto por lo que él le había dicho-** bueno Utau, me voy a mi habitación**- Me dijo el muy normal,**

Oye no creas, que se me olvido lo de mi celular** – Dije en un tono acusador - **Por hoy te has salvado, Amu te ah salvado el pellejo

Si, Como digas**-Es tono con el que lo dijo no me gusto para nada.**

Ya, ya Utau**- Dijo Amu divertida, por lo menos se le olvido que está molesta conmigo. La tarde fue muy divertida, Ikuto bajaba de vez en cuando a molestarnos, me sorprendió que esos dos se agarraran confianza tan rápido, llegando al punto de hacerse bromas pesadas, muy graciosas por cierto, al cabo de un rato Amu se despidió. Me despedí de ella desde la puerta, ella me sonrió y se fue.**

Fin Utau POV

**Al ver a Utau cerrar la puerta, me encamine a mi hogar, me sentí observada y busque alguien que me estuviera mirando para no había nadie.- **debo estar paranoica**- Susurre (Amu)**

**Pero la peli rosa, estaba en lo cierto si la observaban, dos ojos azules le veían desde la ventana.**

Bueno hasta aki el fic.... espero los guste, Dejemen sus comentarios, quejas, sujerencias, tomates, felicitaciones, Cualkier cosa.... menos insultos por favor

nos vemos luego... voy a tratar de subir mas seguido

Ja ne ^^


	4. Mi héroe, Parte 1

Gomen, enserio lo siento promerti subirlo mas rapido pero tuve algunos inconvenietes mi hermana formateo mi compu TT^TT

y para completar ya empeze clases -.-

bueno graz por los reviews

.

.

.

"_**Mi héroe, Parte 1"**_

Amu POV

¡¡Ah!!** –Di una gran bostezo- **_"Como es que el fin de semana paso tan rápido"_**- **De vuelta a la prisión que llamamos escuela **–Dije con pesadez, como era costumbre iba caminando al liceo, bueno no iba exactamente caminando.**

Tarde de nuevo, pequeña Hinamori **–Dijo una voz muy familiar**

Pues ya ves, y ¿qué me dices tú?, Kukai **- Dije en defensa, con una pequeña sonrisa picara**

Jajaja**- Rio exageradamente, los dos seguimos corriendo, extrañamente no habían entrado-**

Corrí tanto para nada (-.-) **–Susurre, Kukai fue con sus amigos mayores quienes lo llamaba, yo me puse a buscar a mis amigos, cuando alguien me tomo por el brazo, atrayendo me hacia él, para luego abrazarme por la espalda. No pude evitar sonrojarme y enojarme, quien se creía para hacer eso- **Oye, ¿Qué demonios haces?** –Pregunte sin poder míralo**

Nada, es solo que estas muy calentita-** me respondió una voz masculina, no pude reconocer la voz, así que me enoje aun más, intente quitarme el agarre, pero el chico era muy fuerte y solo conseguí voltearme para quedar en frente de él.**

¿Ikuto? ¿Qué haces? (¬///¬)**- Dije entre sonrojada.**

Ya te lo dije estas muy calentita**- Respondió como si nada, a prestándome aun mas- **acaso no te gusta**- Finalizo sonriente**

A-a-aléjate (///)** –Titubeé, todos se nos quedaron mirando.**

¿Nerviosa?**-Me susurro**

Cállate y Suéltame**- Dije con furia, esto era demasiado vergonzoso todos nos mirabas, y comentaba ante tal escena. Solo se escuchaba murmullos de gente diciendo *Hinamori-Sempai*, *La joker tiene novio*, *No, el chico guapo tiene novia*; murmullo que solo lograron que me avergonzara mas, pero a decir verdad que el me estuviera abrazando, me hacía sentir rara, por otro lado se que Ikuto y yo nos habíamos agarrado confianza apenas nos conocimos, incluso actuaba como normal frente a el**

Suéltala Gato ladrón **–Oh no, es Tadase-kun, Ikuto lo ignoro totalmente- **Que le sueltes, estúpido** –Tadase lo empujo, yo me fui hacia tras con Ikuto debido a que todavía me tenia abrazada, Ikuto me soltó y encaro a Tadase.**

Vaya, vaya mini rey, no creí que te volvieras tan agresivo** –Dijo Ikuto con un tono de voz que emitía burla.**

Oigan no peleen **–Les dije un poco preocupada**

Tranquila Amu no tengo intenciones de pelear con un niño** –Me dijo el ojiazul, luego comenzó a acercarse a mí**

No te le acerques **–Grito Tadase, Ikuto lo ignoro nuevamente, el peli azul se acerco a mi oído y…**

Nos vemos Amu **–Esto último lo dijo casi entre susurros dándome un beso muy cerca de la boca **_**(N/A: parecido al del manga =3)**_**, al posar esos cálido labios en mi mejilla se me estremeció el cuerpo y no pude evitar sonrojarme- **Ja ne **–Finalizo alejándose**

Hinamori-san, ese estúpido ¿te hizo algo? **–Pregunto el rubio**

No **– Le dije- **Pero por favor Tadase-kun no hables así de él, no sé qué te hizo, pero todos merecen un segunda oportunidad

Si tu lo dice Amu-chan, pero no me pidas que lo trate y si te llega a hacer algo lo voy a…** –Lo interrumpí**

Ok, ok tranquilo, pero que te hizo exactamente **– Ok la curiosidad me estaba matando**

El fue la desgracia de mi familia, él fue quien….

Ohayo Amu-tan, ohayo Tadase-kun **–Saludo la pequeña inoportuna**

Ohayo Yaya-Chan **–Dijimos unísonos **

Oye no sabes ¿por qué no hemos entrado? **–Pregunto mi príncipe (N/A: No me gusta poner)**

Así por eso los buscaba **–Dijo Yaya- **es que tuvimos una reunión de emergencia con los profesores, dieron una idea para aumentar la responsabilidad, o algo así no recuerdo me quede dormida y me sacaron (¬3¬) **–Finalizo**

(n_nU) tienes que comportarte como una guardiana Yaya **–Dije **

Pero estaba muy aburrido **–Se defendió- **bueno, bueno será mejor que vamos con los chicos, ya deben estar saliendo de la reunión

Ok vamos _–"Por hoy te salvas Tadase" _**– Pensé. Caminamos hasta encontrar a los chicos quienes anunciaban que ya se podía entrar a los salones.- **Hey chicos **–Todos nos saludamos.**

Y díganme ¿Qué hablaron en la reunión con los profesores? **–Pregunto Tadase**

Bueno sobre eso…

Mejor se los décimos luego **–Dijo Utau interrumpiendo a Kukai- **Ya estamos entrando **–Finalizo la rubia. Nos dispusimos a entrar a clases rápidamente, cada quien se fue a su respectiva clase. A decir verdad la mañana paso súper rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había salido de clases y me encontraba sentada en el jardín real junto a Utau, rima y Nageshiko.**

Ah…!! Que aburrimiento **–Dije con pesadez**

Oye Nagi, no nos podemos ir a casa, aquí no estamos haciendo nada **Dijo Utau con mi mismo tono.**

Apoyo a la rubia demente (=.=) **–Comento Rima**

**Utau solo la fulmino con la mirada- **Tú también eres Rubia ¿sabes? (¬¬)

Si pero no soy demente **– Jajá Rima uno, Utau cero**

Ya chicas **–Intervino Nagi- **Supongo que si se pueden ir, aunque quisiera que los que estuvieron ausentes en la reunión, fueran estados aquí reunidos para no repetirlo tantas veces.

Oh bueno por mí, lo puedes contar mañana creo que me puedo esperar **–Le dije **

Si bueno, en todo caso Tadase es el problema **– ¿Eh? ¿El problema? ¿Por qué Rima dijo eso?**

Yo me encargo de eso Rima –Chan **–Dijo el oji Ámbar**

Es-este chicos, ¿Por qué Tadase es el problema?** –Pregunte curiosa**

No, no, no Amu ya dijiste que esperarías hasta mañana **–Dijo Utau sonriente- **Bien nos vamos **–Me tomo del saco (El uniforme de las chicas es el mismo que usa Amu), prosiguió a tomar nuestras cosas arrastrándome por el lugar, para luego decir- **Nos vemos chicos

Ya Utau, puedo caminar sola **–acote mientras me acomodaba, **_"a veces Utau me trata como a sui perro (T.T)"__**-**_ Ah por cierto hoy no te acompañare a tu casa

¿Qué? **–Me interrumpió - **¿Por qué?

Es que mi mama me pidió que le hiciera algunos recados y es al otro lado de la cuidad**–Le explique, en eso me di cuenta queridísimo hermanito de Utau nos estaba mirando con una sonrisita muy sexy debo admitir- **¿qué le pasa a tu hermano? No me gusta para nada esa sonrisa **–le dije a Utau, mientras recordaba lo de esta mañana (¬///¬)**

**Utau se carcajeo- **Sabes no me importaría que fueras mi cuñada** – (0///0)**

Deja de decir tonterías –_"Como si Ikuto se fuera a fijar en mi, además yo tengo a Tadase"-_**Pensé-**Sera mejor que me valla, hasta luego Utau **–En seguida me puse en rumbo hacer lo que mi mama me pidió**

Utau POV

**Amu se fue muy rápido, no me dio tiempo de molestarla tanto como quería, bueno que le voy a hacer – **Oye Ikuto, ¿Te vas a casa conmigo? **–Le pregunte**

No Utau, ve adelante yo me voy de casería **–Al decir eso se fue como carro de carreras por donde se había ido Amu, **_"Me alegro por Ikuto pero ahora me tengo que ir solo a casa (=.=)"_

**Ya había caminado la mayor parte del camino a casa y todo había marchado tranquilo, algo aburrido pero tranquilo. Ya estaba a unas cuadras de llegar a mi casa cuando un chico de cabello largo y color azabache se me paro en frente junto con otros dos chicos.**

Hola preciosa, ¿como estas? **–Trato de sonar sexy, pero a mí me sonó repulsivo**

Lo siento pero llevo prisa **–Les dije de mala gana, me voltee pensando en irme de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera, pero el chico me tomo por el brazo y me aló hacia él, y con una sonrisa en el rostro poso sus manos sobre mi espalda mi me empezó a mirarme con una cara de viejo pervertido lo cual me asqueo mucho, sus manos empezaron a bajar lentamente por mi espalda, en ese momento sentí como mi sangre empezaba a hervir, no dejaría que un idiota como el abusara de mi, antes de que sus sucias manos llegaran a mi trasero, mi mano se impacto en su cara, me soltó y aproveche para salir corriendo.**

Aikka, Jordán **–Alcanzo a decir, esos dos chicos que lo acompañaban se pararon en frente de mí y me empujaron hacia el azabache nuevamente.**

Linda acaso no quieres jugar

Cállate **–Fue lo único que alcance a decir**

Lo siento pero no acepto no por respuestas **–Esto lo dijo apretando mis hombros con sus mano, lentamente se acerco a mí para besarme cerré mis ojos, esperando que el momento pasara, pero nunca paso solo escuche un golpe y un par de quejidos, además de que me libere del agarre, abrí mis ojos aun nerviosa y el tipo estaba en el suelo soltando algunos gemidos y mi salvador se encontraba de espaldas**

Utau ¿estás bien? **–M pregunto una linda voz**

S-si** – respondí débilmente**

Me alegra **–Dijo Volteándose hacia mi**

Kukai gracias** – Susurre**

**Continuará….**

**Bueno, bueno ya saben dejen comentarios se aceptan buenos y malos pero no groceros por favor =)**

**Se cuidan todos**

**Ja ne...!!! .O**


	5. Mi héroe, Parte 2

"_**Mi héroe, Parte 2"**_

_Utau ¿estás bien? __**–Me pregunto una linda voz**_

_S-si__** – respondí débilmente**_

_Me alegra __**–Dijo Volteándose hacia mi**_

_Kukai gracias__** – Susurre**_

Kukai POV

Quédate atrás Utau **–le dije, si me recordaba ese estúpido era Rick, como dije antes un estúpido pero alguien del cual uno se debe cuidar, enseguida sus compañeros fueron a ayudarlo, chico mas lato y de tez bronceada (Jordán) me lanzo un puñetazo, para mi fue fácil esquivarlo, iba a lanzar otro golpe cuando Rick (Por si no se dieron cuenta este era el que quería besar a Utau) le interrumpió.**

Tranquilo Jordán, el es mío **– dijo tronado sus dedos, rápidamente lanzo dos golpes, el primero lo esquive pero el segundo me impacto en la cara.**

¡¡¡Kukai…!!! **–Grito Utau**

Estoy bien **– Me recupere rápido de ese golpe y proseguí a atacar, puño iba y puño venia, estuvimos en ese plan durante un rato, hasta que pude conectarle un golpe en la cara, vacilo mientras se reponía y aproveche en darle una patada, realmente en estos momentos agradecía haber estado en karate, el tipo no se pudo parar enseguida el otro chico cero que Aikka tomo posición de defensa.**

No permitiré que le hagan daño **–Me dijo**

Si solo se van no habrá necesidad le respondí **–El otro mientras estaba tratando de levantar al inconsciente Rick**

Lo siento pero nosotros no jugamos para huir, jugamos para ganar **–No me sorprendió lo que respondió y de inmediato me puse en guardia, rápidamente saco una navaja y empezó a atacarme.**

Desgraciado te cortare las venas **– Es eso me corto el abdomen, la sangre salió rápidamente y solo pude hacer una mueca de dolor mientras seguía esquivando; como pude me las ingenie para clavarle un golpe en el pecho y otro en la mano quitándole el arma.**

La gente como tu realmente no vale la pena **– le dije – **Ahora vallase de aquí y no los quiero volver a ver molestando a Utau

Ya te lo dije imbécil yo no juego a perder yo juego a ganar **– Realmente no se qué pensaba peleando no tenia posibilidad en lucha conmigo y sin esa navaja aun peor para él.**

Aikka vámonos no tenemos posibilidad con él, conservemos lo único que nos queda de dignidad **–Dijo Jordán, observe como se fueron hasta desaparecer, de repente alguien me abrazo por la espalda mi camisa se empezó a humedecer**

Utau, ¿estás bien?** –le dije girándome**

Si pero por mi culpa te has herido **–Me dijo llorando**

Tranquila es solo un rasguño **– le reconforte- **Solo necesito desinfectarme y ya

Por lo menos déjame agradecerte por ser mi héroe, curando tus heridas **– Jajá una tentativa propuesta que no dejare escapar**

Si así lo deseas **– Ella solo asintió, una delgada gota cayó del cielo, previniendo que iba a llover; nos encaminamos a casa de Utau, cuando mas gotas cayeron del cielo tuvimos que apurar el paso.**

Nagihiko POV

Rima-Chan, creo que deberías retirarte… **- Trataba de sonar amable pero fui interrumpido**

¿Me estas corriendo? **–Pude ver cómo me enmarcaba la ceja**

No, no para nada, solo lo decía como una recomendación, se está haciendo tarde ya además Tadase ya está por venir y las cosas puede se pongan feas **– Le explique**

Mmm… tienes algo de razón **–Me dijo, tomando sus cosas para irse- **Ah y Nageshiko suerte con Tadase.

Gracias **–Finalice mientras desaparecía por la puerta, ahora solo quedaba yo me senté y comencé a pensar en cómo le diría a Tadase que Ikuto iba a ser el nuevo guardián; esto so que iba a ser un problema.**

Amu POV

**Ya había hecho todos los recados que mi madre me había pedido y estaba de regreso a mi casa, estaba un poco nerviosa desde que me fui del liceo (instituto, Preparatoria… en fin como le llamen en su país), me había sentido observada, como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo y observando minuciosamente cada movimiento, pera cada vez que volteo para verificar si habia alguien el lugar estaba absolutamente desierto, seguía caminando de espacio, sentí una presencia y voltee y nuevamente no había nadie, pero esta vez la caída de un bote de basura me indico donde se encontraba escondido mi perseguidor, me asuste un poco pero me arme con el valor necesario para echar un vistazo, estaba a punto de asomarme cuando…**

Ikuto POV

**Verdadera mente Amu tenía una intuición muy buena, ya casi me descubría un par de veces pero no la había logrado, la llevaba siguiendo un buen rato, tenía planeado hacerle una pequeña travesura, mientras seguía pensando lo fascinante que tenía mi travesura, se volvió a percatar de mi presencia y se giro, como andaba distraído no me di de cuenta que mientras me escondía tire un bote de basura-**_"No… toda mi mañana pensando en el plan tirado a la basura"_**- poco a poco se iba acercando mas cuando de repente un tipo salió de la nada y le quito las bolsas que cargaba Amu.**

Oye eso es mío devuélvelo **–Grito mi querida peli rosa corriendo de tras del delincuente**

No espera es peligroso **–Salí de mi escondite para detenerla pero ya era muy tarde, ella ya se encontraba persiguiendo al ladrón, no me quedo de otra que ir a proteger a mi princesa.**

Párate ya… y dame mis cosas **–Seguía chillando ella, al parecer el ladrón se canso de ser perseguido y repentinamente se paro haciendo que Amu se estrellara contra el.**

Tks… si que eres una chica fastidiosa **– En eso la tomo violentamente por el cabello**

Me lastimas **– le dijo haciendo muecas de dolor**

Oye bastardo, suéltala **– Dije serio aunque algo agitado por la corrida**

¿Eh? ¿Ikuto? **– Vaya hasta ahora se da cuenta de que estaba allí**

Y que me harás si lastimo a tu noviecita **–Me dijo**

Desearas no haber nacido **– al finalizar, el solo se rio histéricamente ante mi comentario, lo cual me hizo enfadar un poco.**

Que gracioso eres chico **– ese tipo es un creído, rápidamente aproveche y di el primer ataque, con cuidado claro para no dañar a mi Amu, el tipo la soltó de manera rustica para poder bloquear mi ataque, por parte de Amu solo se oyeron unos gemidos de dolor; al verla a salvo seguí atacando, el engreído ese solo era un fanfarrón, es un segundo ya le tenía tomado del cuello pidiendo disculpas, luego no sé cómo pero coloco su mano enfrente de su boca y soplo un extraño polvo, me descuide un poco y lo medio solté, el muy imbécil aprovecho la oportunidad para escaparse, tosí un poco por aquel polvo.**

Ikuto ¿estás bien? **– Me pregunto mi pequeña**

S-si **– Me empezaba a sentir mareado, en un parpadeo mi vista se comenzó a borrar y mi cuerpo se estaba tambaleando.**

Oye gracias por salvarme, realmente has sido mi héroe, si no hubieras estado yo… Ikuto, IKUTO **–caí al suelo, sentí unas cálidas gotas callendo en mi cara, para luego sentir una infinidad de gotas frías que mojaron todo mi cuerpo. Luego todo se fue desvaneciendo hasta haber solo… oscuridad.**

Tadase POV

Fujisaki-kun, pensé que te habías marchado igual que los otros **– le dije**

Este Tadase necesito hablar de algo importante contigo….

Continuara…

**Próximo Capi: "¿A quién eliges?"**

_**Ikuto despierta… por favor- no podía dejar de sollozar**_

_**Tanta te importo –Dijo en tono burlón**_

_**Cállate… estaba preocupada**_

_**.**_

_**¿Porque te vas?, no lo entiendo ¿qué tienes contra él?**_

_**¿Ah Quien eliges Amu….? ¿A él o a mí?**_

_**No puedes hacerme elegir**_

_**¿A Quién?**_

.

.

.

Hasta aki por hoy ya saben dejes Reviews

Nos vemos depues

Bye bye


	6. ¿A quién eliges?

Hi my friends…!!!! Gomen por no actualizar antes pero de verdad eh tenido muchos contratiempos =S ya comencé el liceo y estoy un poco ocupada y estoy empezando a hacer el proyecto, eso me quita tiempo eh inspiración y para colmo mi papa empezó a trabajar aki en mi casa así ke a veces tiene ocupada la PC…. Disculpas de verdad… por otra parte estoy muy feliz…!!!! Mañana cumplo 16 añitos xP jaja ya me estoy poniendo vieja xD

"**¿A quién eliges?"**

Tadase POV

**Fujisaki estaba un poco nervioso y agitado. Que era tan importante para tenerle así-** Si pues dime **–Fue lo que alcance a decir.**

Es sobre la reunión a la que no asististe **–Hizo una pausa – **Sera mejor que tomemos asiento **–Dijo yo solo asentí e hice un gesto para que prosiguiera.- ** Bueno veras el director Tsukasa-san nos ha dicho que tiene un nuevo integrante para los guardianes.

Genial **–Dije interrumpiendo a mi compañero**

Creo que no te parecerá tan genial cuando te diga quién es… **- No le entiendo- **En nuevo integrante es Tsukiyomi Ikuto **–Finalizo. No puede ser, como es posible **

Me opongo totalmente a esa propuesta

Tadase no es una propuesta, es una orden y sinceramente yo no pienso que sea una mala idea que Ikuto… **- Ni le deje terminar**

Cállate… tu sabes muy bien lo que ha hecho y te pones de su lado **–No lo podía creer se supone que él es mi amigo**

Es que no hay lados Tadase, el no ha hecho nada entiende el no fue el culpable de que tu Abuela muriese, el no la mato…

Nagihiko POV

Te equivocas que no viste con tus propios ojos

No solo vimos a él en el lugar donde tu abuela estaba muerte y el estaba lleno de sangre** (Lo siento, nose me ocurrió nada bueno que poner)**; pero no vimos nada mas **–Se que Tadase no es malo, es solo que su madre le ha envenenado la mente – **Además mi padre me dijo que tu abuela cayo de la escalera eh Ikuto solo intento ayudarle, pero era demasiado tarde

Nagihiko, no te dejes engañar, mi mama me dijo que dirían eso, solo para defender a ese canalla…

Discúlpame que te lo diga Tadase pero todos sabemos que tu madre odia a la familia Tsukiyomi, y aun mas a Ikuto así que aprovecho la muerte de su suegra para envenenarte la mente **– Mi padre siempre me dijo que no debía meterme en eso que eran asuntos familiares, pero realmente no quiero que mi amigo sea consumado por el odio. Por otra parte Tadase solo agacho su cabeza.**

Cállate mi madre no es así **–Cuando alzo su cabeza pude ver una mirada llena de ira**

**Pang (Sonido de puñetazo bueno como esta Tadase yo diría más bien cachetada estilo Gay xD)**

No vuelvas a hablar de mi madre así, es mas no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra… **-al concluir se fue. Yo solo puse mi mano donde había golpeado, hice una mueca de dolor, aunque lo que me había dolido mas era ver como mi pequeño amigo de toda la vida cada vez mostraba más su lado lleno de rencor y odio. Ya no era más ese niño dulce y caritativo que conocí. **

Utau POV

**Kukai y yo habíamos llegados todos empapados a casa, luego que el castaño me rescatara de esos malandrines.- **Es-este espera te un rato aquí mientras te busco algo para que te cambies la ropa mojada **– el solo asintió. Mientras buscaba algo de ropa de Ikuto que le pudiera quedar a Kukai, aproveche y me cambie. Luego baje y conduje a Kukai al baño para que se cambiara**

Jajá, esta Ropa de Ikuto me queda algo grande** –Dijo saliendo del baño**

Lo siento es lo único que hay** – Respondí**

Tranquila no hay problema** –Luego me regalo una dulce sonrisa como solo él las sabia dar**

Bien necesito que tomes asiento **–Yo ya tenía un kit de primeros auxilios, para desinfectar y vendar su cortada. El se sentó rápidamente y se subió un poco la camisa para que yo pudiera examinar la cortada. Cuando vi su abdomen me quede embobada, dios que cuerpo el que se gastaba, eso me tenía un poco nerviosa y hacia que mi mano temblara a desinfectar la herida.**

Si quieres puedo quitarme la camisa para que trabajes mejor**- Dijo amablemente, yo asentí. De pronto lo tuve enfrente con su torso totalmente desnudo y no pude evitar sonrojarme después de todo Kukai siempre me ha gustado. Termine de curarle y de inmediato nos acomodamos en el sillón a ver televisión. Definitivamente no dejaría que se fuera con la lluvia cayendo a fuera.**

Amu POV

**Cuando vi caer a Ikuto me preocupe mucho, el no habría lo ojos de pronto unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro y cayeron sobre el suyo. Ahora lo que faltaba comenzó a llover fuertemente. No había gente en las calles, no había quien me ayudase y no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente sola con Ikuto.- **Que hago, Ikuto…**- mis palabras se ahogaron en mi llanto; luego pensé que tenía que dejar de llorar no podía ayudarlo si solo lloraba. Lo puse en mi espalda y con todas mi fuerzas lo levante y empecé a caminar buscando algún hospital, clínica o lo que sea**

**Ya llevaba tiempo caminando y no encontraba un maldito hospital, para colmo no conocía bien esta parte de la cuidad. Seguí caminando pero ya estaba muy cansada necesitaba descansar vi un banco y acosté a Ikuto en el. Comencé a llorar pero ya mis lágrimas no se podían divisar debido a la lluvia**

Ikuto despierta… por favor**- no podía dejar de sollozar**

Tanto te importo** –Dijo en tono burlón, en ese momento quede en shock había despertado, estaba muy feliz**

Cállate… estaba preocupada **– Seque mis lagrimas y luego le abrace. Al parecer se impresiono por mi reacción.- **Gracias Ikuto

Tranquila, Créeme que por ti lo haría cien veces **–Me dijo dulcemente, no sé porque pero esas palabras resonaron en mi corazón el cual empezó a latir muy fuerte, y mi fiel sonrojo apareció en mi cara. El se empezó a acercar a mí… pero de repente se desmayo dejando caer su peso encima de mí. Le recosté de nuevo y el tiempo comenzó a escampar, necesitaba pedirle ayuda a alguien. Unos minutos después una figura familiar apareció**

Tadase-kun **–Le llame **

Oh, Hola Amu ¿qué haces por aquí?

No hay tiempo para eso, ayúdame a llevar a Ikuto a un hospital **–Dije mientras señalaba a Ikuto en la banca, la cara de Tadase reflejaba fastidio, luego miro a otra parte y comenzó a caminar**- Oye ¿no me vas a ayudar? Espera ¿Porque te vas?, no lo entiendo ¿qué tienes contra él?

¿Ah Quien eliges Amu….? ¿A él o a mí? **–Dijo girándose hacia mí**

¿Eh? No puedes hacerme elegir, además eso no es importante ahora

¿A Quién? **–Dijo alzando la voz**

Rima POV

**Todavía esperaba que mis padres se dignaran a buscarme, porque diablos no superan mi secuestra y me dejan ir a mi casa sola, yo ya lo supere ellos deben hacer lo mismo, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando Tadase paso a un lado mío saliendo de nuestro liceo intente pararlo- **Hey Tadase **–Pero este solo me lanzo una mirada de odio- **Que carácter **– Susurre. Al cabo de 5 minutos Nagihiko salió. Vi que en la cara llevaba un golpe.- **Nagihiko

Rima-chan pensé que ya te habías marchado…**- no le deje terminar.**

Que te ocurrió en la cara

Ah esto no te preocupes por esto solo… fue un pequeño descuido mío **–No sonó muy convincente pero si no me quiere contar pues lo dejare así.- **Y dime ¿qué haces aquí todavía?

No me han venido a buscar **–respondí **

Ah ok… **-luego se apoyo en la pared- **No puedo dejar a una dama sola así que supongo que esperare a que te busquen **–Dijo Sonriente**

No te preoc…**- me interrumpió**

No, no para nada de verdad es un placer

Amu POV

¿A Quién? **–Dijo alzando la voz (Tadase)**

**Realmente no tenía tiempo para tonterías- **Ashhhgg no tengo tiempo para esto y si te vas a comportar de esa manera prefiero a Ikuto **–Me fui Furica con una mezcla de un sentimiento desconocido, tome a Ikuto y tome rumbo a mi casa no conocía un hospital por la zona, todavía llovía y no tuve una mejor idea**

Hasta aki por hoy… voy a seguir estudiando que tengo que entregar un ensayo mañana… bueno, bueno me pregunto que será ese sentimiento que sintió Amu?, Estará bien Ikuto? Que pasara entre Utau y Kukai? Y Nagi y Rima se enamoraran? Jajaja pues ni yo misma lo se xD jeje

Dejen su comentario y Sugerencias, que quieren que ponga? Quieren que Tadase muera? (no mentira no soy tan mala…. Pero lo puedo mandar a la Atlántida xD) ps opinen que es gratis…


	7. Sentimientos

Hi…. My Friends… espero estén bien… pos yo ando estudiandito aquí en mi país es día feriado pero ya ven con estos profesores poniéndonos a trabajar en estas mini vacaciones y ellos echándose airecito por allá bien sabroso =.= jeje bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente cap.… espero que se de su agrado….

**IMPORTANTE:** **Ah por cierto estoy un poco molestas porque alguien me plagio mi historia ¬¬ y de verdad no me parece justo que yo me parta el cerebro pensando en cómo escribir la historia y llegue otro frescolita (aprovechado) la copie en otra parte y diga que es de él o ella -3- Importante decir que este es el único sitio donde la eh publicado… bueno ya me dejo de berrinches y los dejo leer.**

"**Sentimientos"**

Amu POV

"_Ahggg…. Realmente no me gusto el comportamiento de Tadase, fue tan egoísta, que clase de persona deja a una persona desmayada"_**- Mi mete repetía ese pensamiento una y otra vez, por otra parte yo seguía cargando a Ikuto, bueno ya casi que lo arrastraba, de tanta queja llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta lentamente para asegurarme que mis padres no estuvieran, quería evitar preguntas además, esta ese estricta regla de mi padre de no aceptar chicos después de las 5 de la tarde… (-.-), ninguno se encontraba ahí así que con Ikuto todavía en mi espalda subi rápido las escaleras y cuando estaba por entrar a mi cuarto…**

¿Amu eres tú? **–Era mi mama desde la cocina**

Si mama **–Le dije**

Cariño me trajiste los recado que te pedí **– Shock… tenía ganas de gritar, demonios tanto problema por rescatar las estúpidas bolsas y al final las eh olvidado, aunque de todos modos no las podía traer con Ikuto encima.. *Suspiro***

Etto mama, necesito hablar de eso contigo, espérate tantito **– Rápidamente puse a Ikuto en la cama, tire mis cosas en el escritorio y baje rápidamente**

¿Qué paso hija? ¿Y las cosas?

Es que mama me robaron y no…

¿Y estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? **–Luego de una larga charla con mi mama de que había pasado, omitiendo algunas cosas como que mi salvador estaba en casa acostado en mi cama, me retire a mi habitación. Cuando entre a mi cuarto pude ver a Ikuto sentado en la orilla de la cama**

Oye Amu ¿dónde estoy?

**Me acerque a él, y tome haciendo a su lado – **Estas e n mi habitación **– Dije bajando mi cabeza pues pronunciar esas palabras habían provocado el mí un sonrojo, ahora que lo pensaba Ikuto era el primer chico que había estado en mi habitación.**

Mmm… interesante, estoy en la habitación de la pequeña Amu **–Dijo luego de echarme una mirada pervertida me puse mas roja aun**

Jum… yo solo te traje para ayudarte como agradecimiento por salvarme **-Dije en defensa**

Aun más interesante** –Dijo el Zafiro acercándose a mí- **Conozco una buena forma de agradecerme **– En ese momento me echo hacia atrás, dejándome caer sobre la cama, luego se monto sobre mi dejando caer su peso sobre sus brazos para no aplastarme y se empezó a acercar peligrosamente.**

Kukai POV

**Todavía me encontraba en la casa de mi princesita, y pues lo que creía una buena oportunidad para acercarme a Utau no estaba resultando, estaba tan nervioso que no podía ni entablar una conversación, tan solo estábamos sentados viendo tele en sillones distintos, ella ni siquiera se había volteado a mirarme, un poco decepcionado, me levante y pedí el baño, entre en él y me lave la cara – **_"Si esto sigue como va, será mejor que me valla…"_**- Suspire, mire por la ventana y ya la lluvia. Cuando Salí del baño, quede impresionada se había cambiado de asiento a donde yo estaba sentando con anterioridad. Tome asiento nuevamente un poco más nervioso.**

E-E-h-h U…**- Intente hablar**

No te parece un buen programa el que acaba de comenzar… es muy romántico**- Me dijo ella serenamente**

Si supongo **– En ese momento mi mirada se fijo en ella, supongo que la estaba mirando como un idiota por que luego ella puso su mirada en mi algo extrañada, en ese momento no me importo nada y solo la bese, fue tan cálido el beso que no quería que terminara pero por desgracia necesitaba aire, me separe de ella jadeando y lo único que hice fue dejarme llevar por el momento y decirle todo lo que sentía y había estado sintiendo- **Utau yo te a…**- Fui silenciando por los labios de Utau**

Mmmm Mmmmgg** (Inserte o imagínense el sonido cuando alguien se aclara la garganta)**

Ikuto POV

**Wau debo admitir que desde este punto Amu se ve aun más hermosa, el tenerla cerca de mí y no verla sonrojar debido a mi efecto me vuelve loco, así que rápidamente actué y la puse debajo de mí.**

Sabes hay una manera con la que me puedes pagar **–Me acerque a ella directo a su boca, ella cerró los ojos como si esperar un beso y yo me desvié y le mordí la oreja, luego le mire su cara confundida con una sonrisa victoriosa.**

Ehhhhhhhhh….!!!!!! Que fue eso **–Grito Amu exaltada (N/A: Yo diría Decepcionada)**

Oh la pequeña Amu quería besarme **–Dije burlonamente**

Claro que no, ahora quítate de enzima **–Dijo haciendo berrinches - ** Y si estas tan bien para hacer bromas vete a casa

Está bien como quieras **– Dije indiferente**

Solo hay que evitar que mis padres te vean **–Empezó a vigilar la puerta y hacer señas extrañas**

O solo me voy por el balcón mi querida Julieta

Pero esta muy alto **–En ese momento se acerco al balcón de su habitación, yo la seguí**

Tranquila, no te preocupes por mi **–En ese momento, me tome de la barda y me iba lanzar pero recordé algo- **ah casi lo olvido **– me volví hacia ella y le di un beso fugaz en los labios y me marche antes de que pudiera decir algo, que puedo decir no me aguante y la bese, aunque haya sido solo un beso de niños lo disfrute mucho**

Amu POV

**Wow eso no me lo esperaba, el me beso, y debo admitir que fue una sensación muy placentera – **_"Que me está pasando… hasta hace unas horas me gustaba Tadase, ahora hace 3 días que aparece un desconocido y me enamoro de él, Por dios Amu que está pasando con tus sentimiento"._

Utau POV

Mmmm Mmmmgg** (Inserte o imagínense el sonido cuando alguien se aclara la garganta)**

"_Hay no, ¿por qué ahora?" _**–Me separe rápidamente de Kukai, para mirar quien interrumpía- **Papa…

Me pueden explicar que paso **–Dijo mi madre, Dicen**

Esto…. Señora, sé que no es correcto… pero es que su hija me gusta muc…

Tranquilo hijo **–Rio un poco- **Solo espero que trates con mucho respeto a mi pequeña Utau, y Utau **–Me miro fijamente- **Te estoy dando mi confianza, así que espero que

Si mama gracias **–la interrumpí**

Jajá Ok, les daré privacidad **– luego se marcho**

Bueno, ya tienes la aprobación de mi mama **–le sonreí, y el hizo lo mismo- **Ahora en que quedamos** – Le dije sellando nuestros labios nuevamente**

Rima POV

**Todavía mis padres no se dignaban a aparecer y lo peor es que estaba con Nagihiko y eso no me incomodaba un poco, nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, realmente no se qué hacia hay a mi lado esperando que mis padres llegaran- **Nagihiko ¿Por qué te quedas a esperar a que mis padres lleguen? Sabes no somos amigos así que no hay necesidad

Ya te lo dije Rima-chan no puedo dejar a una dama esperas sola, además yo si te considero mi amiga **–Dijo Con su típica molesta sonrisa-**_"Aunque hermosa debemos admitir"__**-**_**Escuche una voz en mi cabeza-** "Hermosa, si claro"-"Vamos Rima formo parte de ti y tu subconsciente, se perfectamente que te gusta el chico"-"Cállate tú no sabes nada de mí"-"Como digas, pero te lo advierto no te libraras de mi tan fácil"- Cállate **–Ups dije eso en voz alta**

**Nagihiko me miro extrañado y me respondió- **Como quieras** – Yo me sonroje un poco de vergüenza- **Ohh Rima-Chan estas roja, ¿no tendrás algo de fiebre?** –Esto último lo dijo posando su cara sobre la mía, yo me sonroje hasta más no poder.- **No estás caliente pero estas muy roja, deberías verte con un doctor

Lo tomare en cuenta, ahora apártate **- dije dándole un empujoncito**

Y ¿por qué no los llamas?

No tengo batería **–Respondí**

Toma **–dijo pasándome su celular**

Gracias** – me aparte un poco y los llame, en resumen lo que hablamos fue que no podrían venir a buscarme que estaban en una reunión y bla bla bla.**

¿Y bien?

No pueden venir a buscarme tendré que irme sola **–Me aterraba la idea de irme sola la última vez que lo hice fui secuestrada y tengo miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir**

En ese caso te acompañare

No.**- Aunque tengo miedo no aceptare ir con el **_"Orgullosa, esta es nuestra oportunidad para conquistarlo"__-"Te dije que te fueras Vocecita extraña"-__"Y yo que no te librarías de mi fácil"_**- Decidí ignorar la voz en mi cabeza**__

Lo hare aunque no lo quieras, Amu me conto sobre el secuestro de hace tiempo

No tenía porque contarte, y no tengo miedo

Yo no dije que tuvieras miedo solo te quiero acompañar

Ashhh **– Me fui en dirección a mi casa, enseguida sentí a Nagi persiguiéndome – **No me sigas

No te sigo, solo que curiosamente vamos a la misma dirección **– Estaba cansada de discutir así que deje que me siguiera, y raramente durante todo el transcurso no pensaba en mi miedo, llegue a mi casa- **Bueno Rima–Chan yo debo seguir nos vemos

Espera Nagihiko, gracias

No hay problema… fue un verdadero placer **– me sonroje un poco, luego le di un beso en la mejilla y entre a mi casa- **El solo quedo un poco sorprendido

Bueno Gente… Graz por leer les dejo un adelanto de lo que va hacer e próximo epi

"El proyecto Chara"

Es este capi entraran los chugo charas… ellos en el fic representaran pequeños niños huérfanos, de los cuales los guardianes se encargaran, y tendrán que cuidar todos los días, quieran o no…

Bueno hasta luego

Kisses ^3^

Bye


	8. El proyecto Chara

"**El proyecto Chara"**

Amu POV

Bip, bip, bip- _"Que demonios, estúpido despertador" _**Me desperté enseguida era martes y por su puesto tenía que ir a clases, mi cerebro todavía procesaba la información de lo que había pasado anoche, mientras cepillaba mis dientes, es que todo había pasado tan apresurado, primero me roban y casi me hacen daño, segundo descubro que Tadase es un posible patán, luego Ikuto me besa… un momento BESA- **Ese fue mi primer beso…!!! (N/A: Amu es un poco lenta, se dio cuenta al otro día xD)**-Grite, en cuestión de segundos alguien abrió la puerta apresuradamente.**

¿Qué? ¿Quién fue? Lo voy a matar **–dijo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos**

**No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa al escuchar a mi padre – **eh papa oíste mal y yo dije… eh… que ese fue mi primer Queso **– Mis habilidades para mentir son un asco**

Ah que bueno hija, ya me habías preocupado **–Para mi fortuna mi papa es algo crédulo**

**Me cambie como un rayo desayune y salí directo al liceo, era raro pero iba temprano, así que no me apure mucho. Mm.. Ahora que lo recuerdo hoy me dirán que tanto misterio había con la reunión de ayer.**

Ikuto POV

**Acaba de llegar al liceo y por ser tan temprano no habían abierto el portón, habían unos pocos alumnos afuera conversando y en espera de que las puertas se abrieran, lo que señalaba que las clases comenzarían, aunque según lo que me había dicho Utau, hoy van a hacer una especie de Cívico (Aquí en Venezuela es una especie de reunión que hacen antes de entrar a clases y nos dan anuncios importantes y también se da un resumen de la fechas patria del mes. Aquí lo utilizaremos como días de anuncios), parecen que van a dar un nuevo anuncio de un proyecto para los guardianes y anunciaran al nuevo guardián, ósea yo. Comúnmente no habría aceptado la propuesta, pero hubo una razón especifica por la que acepte, y esa razón es Hinamori Amu. Estoy pensando en acercarme a ella mediante esto de los guardianes y si mis planes funcionan será mi próxima novia.**

Oye Ikuto ¿por qué tan silencioso? **–Pregunto mi hermana**

Estoy pensando, no sé si sabe que es pero muchas personas lo hacen

Idiota **– Comenzó a caminar **

Oye tranquila fue una broma

Me voy ya Kukai llego y necesito charlar con el **– dijo con un tono de voz… no se Diferente, pero muy conocido por mi**

No me digas…. Son novios ¿no? **–Dije en un tono de burla pues sus mejillas brillaron con un sonrojo de punta a punta**

Eh… no. Es que ya uno no puede tener amigos hombres sin que digan que somos novios o algo por el estilo **–Dijo entre nerviosa, Ja a mi no me engañas Tsukiyomi Utau**

Tranquila, hermanita Kukai me lo dijo todo lo de su noviazgo **– Haber si caes Utau**

Enserio… no creí que te lo dijera, lo íbamos a mantener en secreto por un tiempo **–Y mordió el anzuelo**

De hecho me lo acabas de decir TU, no el **–Le dije riendo me hasta no más poder, no puedo creer que siga cayendo en mis engaños, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no le hacia uno de este estilo**

Ashhh… me eres un idiota mentiroso **–Dijo haciendo pucheros**

Hermanita no cambias **–La ale hacia mí para darle un abrazo, no suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas pero es mi hermana.- **Que bueno que tengas novio Utau, pero si te llega a hacer algo ten por seguro que le parto la cara

Ok, pero me puedes dejar ir con mi novio

Ok… **- La solté, me quede solo con un tiempo hasta que un pequeño rubio se puso frente mi- **Mini Rey, que te trae por aquí

Mira… Gato ladrón, se que ayer solo fingías para estar con Amu **–De que habla (N/A: Ikuto estaba inconsciente así que no sabe que Tadase se apareció)- **Hasta lograste que se peleara conmigo, pero no permitiré que te acerques a ella

No se dé que hablas pero ten una cosa por seguro y oye bien nunca me separare de Amu, a menos que sea su voluntad claro **– Cada palabra que dije es pura verdad**

Pues yo no lo permitiré **–Su cara estaba llena de odio.- **Y si es posible yo… **-Sus palabras me aburrían, ya estaba cansado de que no escuchara y siempre me estuviera acusando de algo, ese fue uno de los motivos por el cual me fui con mi padre a Estados Unidos por un tiempo, pensé que al regresar se le pasaría o por lo menos sabría la verdad de lo ocurrido con su abuela. Sumergido en mis pensamiento me di cuenta que mi Amu había llegado, así que deja hablando solo al enano- … **Oye a dónde vas

Amu POV

**Llegue al liceo a paso lento, Rima me mando un mensaje que decía que entrara al auditorio por el tan misterioso anuncio, cuando estaba por entrar alguien me detuvo.**

Mm… Oh vamos ni un besito de buenos días **–Hay estaba el con una sonrisa encantadora.. Ehh… digo Burlona, en ese momento recordé el beso y me sonroje completamente. Trate de hablar pero la voz no me salía- **A caso te comí la lengua ayer

**Me sonroje demasiado- **Cállate

Tienes razón solo fue un beso de niños, pero tranquila luego te enseñare un verdadero beso y tal vez mas

Eres un pervertido **– Como se le ocurre decir ese tipo de cosas**

Gracias, pero ¿y mi beso?

Ikuto, por favor necesito entrar y tú no me lo permites, así que suéltame

No **– Que necio es**

Que me sueltes

No

Si

Si me das un beso

¡Nooo…!

Entonces no te suelto

Ok **–Esta bien me resigne me empecé a acercara su cara y estaba a punto de darle el beso en la mejilla cuando alguien me empujo**

No lo hagas Amu **–Ese era Tadase todavía seguía molesta con el**

Tú ni siquiera te me acerques, eres un estúpido patán

Ya la oíste vete** –Dijo Ikuto**

Pero Amu, necesito hablar contigo **–Me dijo Tadase**

Vete

No lo hare gato ladrón

Ya no tengo tiempo para esto **–Dije- **Tadase estoy muy molesta contigo para hablar ahora**-Pause- **Y Ikuto hablamos luego**- entre rápidamente al auditorio, enserio necesito a alguien con quien hablar de lo que me pasa**

**Cuando llegue al auditorio, ya todo estaba organizado, allí estaban Kukai, Utau, Rima y Yaya.**

Llegas tarde Amu-Chi

Lo siento algo me entretuvo **–Me disculpe**

Bueno ahora te enteraras como todos los demás, porque ya dieron la orden de pasar… **-Dijo Kukai**

Y necesitas ponerte la capa **–Dijo Rima**

Oye ¿y Nagi?** – Pregunte**

Esta arreglando unos últimos detalles** –Me dijo Utau. Me coloque la Capa y tome asiento ya había varios estudiantes en el auditorio. Pasaron unos minutos y…**

Buenos Días Alumnos…- **Empezó la aburrida ceremonia.-**… El motivo por el que están aquí reunidos es para anunciar al nuevo miembro de los guardianes.**- ¿Nuevo miembro?- **El es Ikuto Tsukiyomi **-¿¡Que!?-** Ikuto puedes pasar

Oye Rima**- Dije mientras Ikuto empezaba a salir**

¿Qué?

¿El? Me puedes decir cómo es que hicieron para que Tadase aceptara **–Dije, Ikuto comenzó a dar un discurso**

En realidad no acepto, fue más obligación

Y ¿cuando se entero? **–La incertidumbre me mataba**

Ayer… y créeme no lo tomo nada bien, Nagihiko no quiso comentarme pero al parecer mientras trataba de hacerlo entender lo golpeo en la cara** – No puedo creerlo, el no es así.**

¿Me hablas enserio? **–Pregunte con duda**

Porque te mentiría, desde la llegada de Ikuto, Tadase se ha vuelto un patán

Y ¿Por qué? En lo que eh conocido a Ikuto no lo veo como una mala persona, puede ser un pervertido y algo idiota, pero no malo… **-Rima solo se quedo callada- **Tú sabes ¿qué paso entre ellos?

Eso no me corresponde a mí **–Respondió para luego prestar atención a lo que decían**

Bueno Alumnos ya se pueden retirar a sus aulas** – Dijo el director- **Todos menos los guardianes, requiero de una reunión con ellos **–finalizo, todos empezaron a salir del auditorio, menos nosotros. Al cabo de algunos minutos- **Bien chicos en la reunión anterior les adelante algo de un proyecto, que harán de prueba como guardianes que son.

Si algo del proyecto chara ¿no? **–Dijo Utau, en realidad yo no entendía nada pero me quede callada**

Correcto. Nuestros superiores quieren darles más responsabilidades a los estudiantes, además de darle más entendimiento y generosidad con los menos afortunados…

Y nosotros seremos lo conejillos de India, ¿o me equivoco? **– Pregunto Ikuto **

No lo llamaría conejillos de India, pero es algo así. Esto funciona así, según su cantidad de materias aplazadas o de mala ponderación tendrán un pequeño niño huérfano al cual deberán cuidar como si fueran su familia, si hacen un buen cuidado y reciben buenas críticas, se les agregaran puntos a unas de sus materias que más lo necesite **– Hay no soy la que mas materias malas tengo seguramente tendré que cuidar muchos niños – **Véanlo como una actividad extra cátedra.

Bueno supongo que es hacerlo o hacerlo **–Comento Kukai**

Yaya no quiere tener responsabilidades **–dijo haciendo berrinches**

Lo siento Yaya-Chan pero esta también va a contar como un requisito necesario para graduarte

No es justo **– Bueno al parecer es obligatorio **

¿Cuando empezamos? **–Pregunte**

Hoy mismo **–Respondió Nagi**

De hecho ellos ya están aquí **–Dijo Rima mientras señalaba a la puerta donde se podían ver una cabecitas asomadas**

Hay que monos **–Gritaron Utau y Yaya al unisonó mientras corrían a apretarle los cachetes**

Terminemos con esto** -** **dijo Tadase quien no había hablado**

Les presentare a cada uno y se los iré asignando, por hoy tendrán el día libre para conocerse **– Hizo una Pausa- **Bueno comencemos **- todos** **nos paramos en fila- ** la primera es Ran, es extrovertida, muy animada y le gustan los deporte y Amu será su Guardiana **– Parece muy agradable la niña, rápidamente la niña se puso a mi lado, como le había dicho el director.- **La siguiente es Miki, Callada, Simpática, y una excelente artista y Su guardiana es Amu **-¡Otra! Bueno se ve muy linda y tranquila- **La siguiente Suu una chica adorable y encantadora y a pesar de su corta edad muy buena cocinera, le sigue Día es alegre, positiva y muy brillante para su edad, y su Guardiana es Amu

¡¡Ehh…!! Y porque tengo que tener cuatro, son muy lindas las chicas pero 4 es mucho

Vamos es una buena oportunidad de mejorar tus desastrosas notas **–Dijo el director riendo, solo me quede callada, observe coma cada uno de mis amigos recibía su pequeñín. Utau Recibió 2 Iru y Eru, Kukai recibió a Daichi, Nagihiko a Temari y Rhythm, Yaya a Pepe, Rima a Kusu Kusu, Tadase a Kiseki y Ikuto a Yoru, era tan injusto que todos recibieron dos o uno y yo tengo 4 – **Bueno les dejo el día para que se conozcan **– Luego se retiro**

Helloo aquí la continuación de Mi fic

Espero les haya gustado… y ps dejen su cometario es gratis xD

Jaja ps graz por sus comentarios

A TsukiyomiYuki: Gracias por todos los comentarios… Cuando digo besos de niños me refiero que fue un simple piquito o roce de labios, no a los que daría Ikuto realmente xD

A Necrofilica: Jeje gracias dale bien duro de mi parte xD

Bueno hasta luego

Sayonara

Kisses ^3^


	9. Besos

**Hola… sé que no tengo perdón de dios por no actualizar antes, pero es que estaba en exámenes finales, y de paso ahora no tengo compu . entonces se me complico hacer y subir el capi… horita que estaré de vacaciones por una semana tratare de escribir un mínimo de 3 capis para ustedes… bueno ya dejo tanta palabrería innecesaria y les dejo el capi, espero lo disfruten… a y les dejo un reusmen para que no estén perdidos… si se acurdan sáltense hasta el capi**

"_**Resumen"**_

**Capítulos anteriores**

**Amu e Ikuto, se conocieron de vista mientras caminaban por las calles, su encuentro fue casi mágico, mas tarde descubrieron que, el eran el hermano de su mejor amiga/ella era la mejor amiga de su hermana, para Ikuto fue amor a primera vista, para Amu un sentimiento en su interior comenzó a surgir; una serie sucesos, coloco en riesgo a Utau y Amu, en diferentes lugares, siendo la rubia rescatada por el castaño oji verde quien se hizo un corte en el vientre mientras la defendía, luego ella lo invito a su casa para curarlo donde a la final se volvieron novios; Pos su parte Amu fue rescata por Su Príncipe Azul Ikuto, quien al ganar la batalla, fue drogado con una leve dosis y se desmayo, la chica peli rosa, cargo con Ikuto luego se encontró a Tadase, quien tarto a Ikuto como un estorbo, la chica se enfureció y se fue con Ikuto, hasta su casa. Por otro lado Tadase, se había enterado, que Ikuto iba formar parte de Los guardianes y Golpeo a Nagihiko, también se descubrió porque Tadase odia a Ikuto (Supuestamente Ikuto mato a su Abuela). Nagi le demostró de cierta forma a Rima que la quería. Ikuto quien había despertado en la habitación de Amu aprovecho de mover piezas a su favor y antes de irse le robo un beso. Al final se anuncio que Ikuto sería el nuevo guardián y que a los guardianes le darían una terea especial, que sería cuidar a niños huérfanos (los charas). **

"**Besos"**

Amu POV

**No es justo no es para nada justo, porque solo yo tengo que tener 4 compañeritas. Este es una típica trampa de Tsukasa (El director) para el divertirse mientras yo estoy muriendo.**

Amu-chan **– Dijo Ran o creo que así se llama- **Si te molesta estar con nosotras solo dilo y noso… **-No la deje terminar.**

Na para nada, serán mis nuevas hermanitas – _"Aunque con una me bastaba"_**-** Bueno que tal si se presentan unas a las otras así las conoceré mas

Ok **– Dijeron todas en unisonó, luego se pusieron de en fila y la chica de cabellos rosa oscuro comenzó a hablar sacando un micrófono de ve a saber donde**

La primera es Miki-Chan **– Señalo a una pequeña de ojos azules, cabello azul y cortó, llevaba un sombrerito (Creo que es algo así estilo boina xP), una camisa manga larga color celeste, un chal negro y unos short de jeans – **Dice que es la más callada pero espera a conocerla bien **– Miki se sonrojo un poco**

Es una pervertida **–Dijo entre risas Suu **

Pero muy buena artista **–Finalizo… este Día creo, Miki solo veía apenada la escena, luego camino y le quito el micrófono a Ran**

Mi turno **–Dijo- **La siguiente es Suu **-Sus ojos voltearon a verla con satisfacción, mientras a Suu le resbalaba una gota al estilo anime, La niña llevaba un vestido verde de fiesta, y un delantal color pastel, en el pelo llevaba una pañoleta del mismo color, con un broche de trébol verde, su cabello verde claro y sus ojos esmeralda- **Ella es la más femenina, buena en los que aceres del hogar, pero una total cabeza hueca

Graci… oye..!!** –Dijo la anteriormente mencionada. Mientras se podían oír la fuertes carcajadas de Ran.- **De que te ríes tu eres la mas despistada**- Dijo acusándola- **Es mas es mi turno **–Dijo arrancando de la mano de Miki el micrófono- **Bueno Ran es la mejor deportista entre nosotras pero a pesar de eso es la más despistada y menos inteligente

**Ahora se oían las carcajadas por parte de Miki y Suu, mientras Ran le salía literalmente humo por los oídos- **No es cierto **–luego se lanzo sobre las otras dos, comenzando así una pelea. **

Chicas ya basta, van a asustar a Amu-chan **–dijo la niña mas callada, intentando sepáralas**

Ya tranquilas **- tome a Suu y a Miki con mis brazos, mientras Dia tomo a Ran, luego de un rato estábamos todas sentadas en el parque- **Bien Dia, podrías presentarte eres la que falta.

Dia es la más tranquila de todas **–Dijo Miki**

Es muy amable–desu

Si además siempre se interpone en nuestras pelea **–Dijo Ran**

Bueno supongo que eso pasa porque les lleva un año y es más madura que ustedes** –Les dije- **Propongo que para que ustedes me conozcan me hagan preguntas, no se ustedes solo pregunten **-dije amablemente, ella empezaron a bombardearme de preguntas, cosas como color favorito, fecha de nacimiento, Película preferida, estilo de música y muchas cosas más...- **Bueno una última pregunta ¿quien la hará?

Yo **–Dijeron todas al unisonó- **No yo **– Repitieron**

Bueno ya yo la elijo… **- Empecé a cantar y a señalar a cada una**- detin marin de do pin we cucara macará títere fue yo no fui fue tete pégale pégale que fuiste tú..!! **(N/A: Este xD esa es mi manera de elegir cuando no me decido)- Dije señalando a Día- **Bueno pregunta

Mm… Amu-Chan, te gusta el chico peli azul y ojos azules, que estaba en la sala cuando nos presentamos **– ¿What...? Tenía que preguntar eso**

Es-este y-yo…

Ikuto POV

**Mi día había empezado muy bien, y mi compañero, me había caído muy bien, aunque era algo ruidoso, teníamos varias cosas es común, como por ejemplo nuestro gusto a los mariscos y al chocolate, aunque por otro lado ¿quién no amaría el chocolate?, pues solamente los desquiciados y esquizofrénicos.**

Ikuto **–Dijo Yoru**

Dime

Estoy aburrido vamos a hacer algo

Dime que propones

No se molestemos a Ran, Miki, Suu y Día **-Dijo con algo de entusiasmo, que bien esas eran las chara de Amu.**

Okey vamos **–Dije. Al llegar allá Amu está canto una canción que utilizas cuando eres niño para elegir algo, Luego la niña de vestido amarillo hizo una pregunta interesante muy interesante.**

Es-este y-yo… **- Tartamudeaba Amu**

Tartamudeo **–Gritaron las niñas, yo solamente sonreí**

Uff, miren la hora se hace tarde no quieren ir a parque, yo les compro unos helados **–Dijo a peli rosa evitando la pregunta.**

Oye… somos chicas pero no nacimos ayer **–Dijo Miki, las demás asintieron**

**Al parecer Amu se resigno- **Ok, pero para que quiere saber si me gusta o no?

Curiosidad **– Dijeron todas**

La curiosidad mato al gato

Si pero, tengo más vidas para gastar **–Dije, acercándome por detrás**

Kya…. ¿Qué hacías ahí? **– Me dijo con un tono de regaño**

Eso no importa… entonces ¿me quieres o no? **–Los chicos nos miraban como si estuvieran pasando una telenovela muy interesante**

Kukai POV

**Ya me había presentado con mi compañero, y en este momento estaba junto a Utau, vigilando a los niños mientras jugaban en el parque.- **No sabes cuánto te amo **–Dije recostando mi cabeza sobre ella. Ella acaricio mi cabello.**

Vaya, vaya, miren nada mas este par de tortolitos **–Dijo Nagi con una sonrisa, Utau se sonrojo**

Jajaja… que te puedo decir, pero tú y Rima no se quedan atrás **–Dije en justificación**

Y eso porque… **-Escuche de Rima atrás mío**

Yo solo decía **–Trate de escaparme, Nagi se rio, y rima me miro con una mirada matadora.**

Hay enanita, no me vayas a decir que no te gusta Nagi **–Dijo Utau interviniendo en la conversación, la mencionada se sonrojo violentamente.**

No **–Respondió secamente- **Cállate, rubia vacía**- ** **Yo sabía perfectamente que las peleas de Rima y Utau son inevitables e imparables así que era mejor quedarse al margen del asunto **

Que dijiste **–pregunto mi novia**

Rubia Vacía **–el oji miel se puso en medio de ambas**

Ya chicas calma

Bueno rima hay una manera de comprobar que el no te gusta **–Dijo Utau en forma de reto- **Si lo besases, y no tienes reacción diferente alguna significa que no te gusta

Eh? **–Dijimos los tres presentes ajenos a aquellas palabras**

Y-y Po-or que haría-a e-eso

Para callar mi boca **– Le respondió, en eso mi mente fue leyendo la de Utau y comprendí que tramaba…**

Bien **–Dijo algo sonrojado, tomo al oji dorado quien se sorprendió, y se inclino un poco para que la pequeña rubia lo besase, el beso duro poco, unos 6 segundos. Utau solo miraba la escena con satisfacción, ella solo quería incentivar un poco las cosas entre ellos.- **Ya contenta **–Dijo roja, más que un tomate diría yo.**

Si… **-Luego simplemente jalo mi brazo, y llamo a nuestros chicos y me arrastro hasta otro sitio dejándolos totalmente solos, a excepción, de los pequeñines de ambos que estaban en el parque.**

Jajá, ¿crees que eso los ayude?

No lo sé ojala, que si **–Me respondió- **Se nota a lenguas que esos dos se gustan, solo hacia falta de un empujoncito

Y tú le haces de Cupido ¿no?

Jiji, bueno dejemos eso atrás, ahora solo quiero hacer una cosa

Y ¿eso es?... **– luego de preguntar sentí los suaves labios de Utau y luego un ESO de parte de los niños los cuales nos veían**

Amuto POV (ósea van a estar los pensamientos de ambos)

Entonces Amu… ¿me quieres o no? **–Me comenzaba a desesperar que ella no respondieran, comencé a arrinconarla contra un árbol que estaba cerca.**

**Hay no que hago, no sé cómo responder esa pregunta, en estos momentos, ni siquiera sé lo que siento, necesito aclararme…- **No se **–Dije- **Estoy confundida

**Solo me quede callado. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir estaba en blanco, solo pensaba en que tenía una oportunidad con Amu, digo si está confundida, es por qué debo gustarle aunque sea un poco, pero por otro lado si al final no le gusto, y si solo está confundida por el beso, quizás sea que no la han besado y como yo la bese, se siente confundida. Quería respuesta, así que mire sus ojos en buscas de ellas, pero ellos solo me veían confundido.**

**Ikuto se quedo callado, y el silencio reinaba, los niños veían muy callados y atentos, y yo solo quería salir de esto, de pronto los ojos de Ikuto se posaron en mí, yo los mire fijamente y sus ojos me hipnotizaron no podía dejar de mirarlo, volví a asentir esa sensación extraña, que surgió en mi el primer día que lo vi.**

**Ya no podía evitar seguir a mis impulsos, así que empecé a acercarme a Amu lentamente por si ella quería parar el beso que pensaba darle, no quiera hacer nada que ella no quisiera**

**El comenzó a acercarse a mi sabía lo que venía, por una parte quería pararlo no quería confundir más las cosas, pero gran parte que mi cuerpo y mente me impidió hacer algo al respecto.**

**Ella no hizo nada, no busco poner resistencia así que proseguí con el beso, al principio solo roce sus labios mezclando nuestras respiraciones, al no recibir respuesta negativa comencé a intensificar el beso, ella comenzó a corresponder, sus movimientos eran torpes, pero estaba disfrutando al máximo el momento, ella paso sus brazos por mis hombros entrelazándolos.**

**Me beso, al comienzo solo se rosaban nuestros labios, y aunque fue muy placentero quería mas… el comenzó a intensificar el beso, realmente no sabía como seguirlo pero le fui agarrando el ritmo, por inercia pase mis brazos sobre sus hombros, era más alto que yo pero aun así pude. En un momento, medio abrí mis labios y un intruso me pidió entrar, dejándome llevar por la sensación lo deje entrar, cuando empezó a explorar mi boca me sentí gloriosa, ese sabor era exquisito, realmente me fascinaba.**

**Mientras la besaba, en un descuido entreabrió los labios, y aproveche la oportunidad, de ingresar mi lengua a su boca y así explorarla, fue sensacional realmente placentero, aunque ella no besaba tan bien, pues al parecer nunca había besado, puedo decir que es el mejor beso que eh dado, mi cuerpo empezó a sentir la necesidad de oxigeno así que nos separamos, al parecer ella también lo necesitaba porque al sepáranos comenzó a jadear con rapidez.- **Aun estas confundida -**le pregunte, ella solo me miro.**

No lo se puede que aun necesite comprobar si me gustas, Tal vez otro bese lo arregle **–Me sentía algo atrevida pronunciando esas palabras pero quería volver a sentir sus labios, el me sonrió y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente, lo último que vi antes de sentir sus labios fue a los niños alejarse y diciendo dejémosle privacidad. Luego éramos solo él y yo, no existía nadie mas estábamos en un nuevo mundo donde solo existíamos los dos.**

Bueno me despido… ya saben dejen Rewies, me alegraría ke dieran sugerencias y opinión sobre el fic, les dejo, un Abrazo y un besote, cuídense… y graz por leer


	10. “Un final feliz para un largo día”

**Hi lectores… disculpen de verdad no vuelvo a hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir, de verdad trate pero, siempre surge algo y cuando se me venían ideas a la mente para el fic no tenía un PC cerca y luego se me olvidaban la ideas… Gomen realmente soy muy olvidadiza, últimamente estoy optando por cargar una libreta y un lápiz cerca para que no se me olvide y luego poder escribir… bueno dejare de aburrirlos, espero les guste ^^**

Previamente en El Hermano de mi mejor amiga (Solo la Parte de Amu eh Ikuto)

Mm… Amu-Chan, te gusta el chico peli azul y ojos azules, que estaba en la sala cuando nos presentamos **– ¿What...? Tenía que preguntar eso**

Es-este y-yo… Ok, pero para que quiere saber si me gusta o no?

Curiosidad **– Dijeron Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia**

La curiosidad mato al gato

Si pero, tengo más vidas para gastar **–Dije, acercándome por detrás (Ikuto)**

Kya…. ¿Qué hacías ahí? **– Me dijo con un tono de regaño**

Eso no importa… entonces ¿me quieres o no? **–Los chicos nos miraban como si estuvieran pasando una telenovela muy interesante**

No se **–Dije- **Estoy confundida

**Ikuto Besa a Amu-** Aun estas confundida -**le pregunte, ella solo me miro.**

No lo se puede que aun necesite comprobar si me gustas, Tal vez otro bese lo arregle

"**Un final feliz para un largo día"**

Nagihiko POV

**Wow… Rima me había besado, fue genial el momento aunque solo fue para callarle la boca a Utau.**

Deja de mirarme con esa cara de bobo **–dijo Rima con mala actitud sacándome de mis pensamientos**

**Yo solo reí un poco- **Oye déjame soñar, no todos los días me besa una hermosa chica **–Dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Pude ver como se sonrojaba.**

Cállate, que te quede claro que solo fue para que Utau se callara

Mm.. ¿Segura? Porque tu si me gustas mucho **–Le dije medio serio**

Rima POV

**¿En verdad le gusto? Ps no me importa, el no me gusta- **Pero tú no me gustas **–Dije lo mas secamente posible**

Es una lástima**-Dijo con una sonrisa entristecida, realmente se veía lindo. Pero qué demonios estoy pensando. Antes de andar pensando más incoherencias me fui de allí junto con kusukusu.**

Es un idiota **- Susurre**

Pero Rima-chan **–Dijo Kusuksu- **Se ha comportado bien contigo, no te ha hecho nada mala solo dijo que te quería, no será que el te gusta **–pregunto inocente la pequeña**

**La rubia se puso roja hasta más no poder**- N-No **–Respondió con titubeo**

No me pareces que seas sincera** –Me respondió, yo solo seguí caminando, tal vez la chiquilla tenga razón y me estoy enamorando de Nagihiko, pero ¿el me querrá de verdad o solo es un juego para él?**

Ikuto POV

**Vaya, vaya, miren nada mas la pequeña le gusto mi beso, y me pidió otro- **Vaya así que te gustaron mis besos **–dije arrogante, ella solo se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza- **jajá ps entonces con gusto te daré otro **– le levante la cara suavemente, para besarla nueva mente pero cuando estaba a punto de dárselo alguien me empujo. **

Oye no puedes besarla, ella es de mi propiedad **–Dijo el mini-Rey**

Yo no…

Ella no es de tu propiedad, es MIA **Dije interrumpiendo a Amu**

No mía

Mía

Mía

Cállate que ella es mía mini rey

Amu POV

Oigan no soy objeto para ser propiedad de nadie **–Grite, pero al parecer no me prestaron atención por que siguieron discutiendo- **_"no tengo porque soportar esto"_**-Pense, mientras se marchaba, le hice una seña, a las chicas para que se vinieran conmigo.**

Amu-chan te ignoraron completamente **–Dijo Ran**

Y pensar que pelean por ti **–Prosiguió Miki**

Se están comportando como niños **–Dije, las niñas rieron**

Amu-chan, al parecer ya respondiste mi pregunta, digo con lo que paso **–Me dijo Día con una picardía en sus ojos aunque no lo entendía.**

¿Eh? ¿Qué pregunta? **–Me apresure en preguntar**

La pregunta si te gustaba Ikuto-san Desu - **Podría jurar que mi cabeza estaba en llamas, por dios que vergüenza, en qué demonios pasaba por mi mente cuando lo bese.**

Oh Ikuto Que haces aquí **–Dijo Ran imitando mi voz**

Oh Amu yo te Amo **–Esta vez fue Miki quien imito la voz de Ikuto**

Ikuto no se qué decir… así que solo bésame por favor **- Miki haciendo De Ikuto empezó a lanzar besos**

Basta **–Grite enojada, ellas solo reían- **Así no sucedió, yo no le pedí que me besara **Dije en forma infantil y haciendo pucheros**

Pero le correspondiste, y además si se lo pediste Desu

Y-yo no estaba p-pensado bi-bien

Jaja, Amu pero si estas toda Roja, nerviosa, y se nota que si no fuera por la intervención de Tadase, lo hubieras seguido besando… **-Día fue interrumpida**

O más, por que quien sabe que era lo que seguía **–Dijo con perversidad la pequeña azul**

Como es que una niña como tú puede ser tan pervertida **–Dije sonrojada (N/A: Yo no diría sonrojada… pero si ella quiere decirlo así)**

Jajaja **–Rieron todas**

Tadase POV

No es mía y solo mía dije con autoridad **(N/A: Ejem. Cual autoridad… si eres un pobre loco)**

Oye a donde se fue Amu **–Pregunto el Gato negro**

¿Eh? **–mire a mi alrededor y no la vi, cuando dirigí la mirada a donde se encontraba Ikuto para mi sorpresa no se encontraba ahí, simplemente había desaparecido- ¿**Cuando se fue?

Te dejo una nota **–Dijo mi compañero, Se llama kiseki, es algo mando pero creo que me acostumbrare, tome la nota y la leí en voz alta**- "Querido Mini-Rey… Amu es mía ATTE: El Sexy neko Ikuto-Sama". Vaya sigue teniendo el mismo ego que siempre ha tenido

Jum. No es más que un simple plebeyo. Vámonos Tadase **–Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, yo me fui atrás del. Tal vez pueda usar a Kiseki, digo si lo piensa mejor, si el llegase a llevarse bien con la chicas de Amu seria la escusa perfecta para salir con ella y así llevarle ventaja el Bastado de Ikuto.**

Oye Kiseki **–Dije con rapidez**

Que ocurre plebeyo

Que también te llevas con…**-No me acuerdo como de llaman, piensa, piensa, así- **Miki, Ran, Dia y Suu

Llevamos una relación Rey Plebeyas, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**- Me pregunto**

Solo era curiosidad **–Es pero que a ellas les agrade Kiseki, porque si no el plan se vendrá abajo y a lo mejor las cosas terminen peor.**

Utau POV

¡¡¡Kya!!! **–Grite emocionada- **Kukai, chicos miren, miren.

Eh bonito poster ¿? **–Dijo Kukai quien no comprendía.**

No, tonto mira lo que dice **–Le regañe**

A ver **–Iru me lo arranco de la mano – **Esto dice que habla una Gran audición de canta en la estrella de Tokio el próximo sábado, el ganador será patrocinado por la gran empresa musical Easter, además de grabar un disco…

Eso es genial Utau-Chan **–Comento Eru**

Pero ¿tú sabes cantar? **–Pregunto Curioso Daichi**

En efecto mí querido compañero Mi novia además de Linda es una excelente cantante

Que tierno **-le dije a Kukai, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla**

Ahg que empalagosos son, su dulzura me da ganas de vomitar **–Comento Eru de mala gana**

Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte **–Le dije sonriente.**

Oye Utau, no nos darías una demostración quiero ver como cantas **–Dijo el peli verde**

Okey **–dije preparándome para cantar, en ese momento pude imaginar la pista de la canción sonando en mi cabeza, luego comencé a cantar**

_Una canción_

_Que tú escribiste para mí_

_Pinta de colores mi corazón_

_Ya sé que no_

_Vimos jamás hoy nuestro mar_

_Para navegar tú y yo_

_Pero se…_

_Que el océano en mi alma llevo_

_Tu llegar_

_Hacia el cielo tu melodía azul_

_Por que se que quiero mucho a alguien_

_Y hay palabras que habitan en mi interior_

_Que nunca dije antes y que ahora cantare…_

Kukai POV

**Woow, Utau canta realmente hermoso, podría pasar una Eternidad oyéndola cantar, pero esta vez solo nos canto dos canciones, la primera realmente genial y la segunda fue un dueto con Amu cuando la vio llegar le persuadió para que cantara, bueno en realidad la obligo, a mitad de la canción Ikuto que venía llegando le hizo la pista con su violín, tocaba muy bien a mejorado mucho desde que se fue. Cuando finalizaba la canción llegaron Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya y Tadase todos con sus respectivos chicos. Nos sentamos a contar anécdotas de nuestras vidas, fue genial y lo mejor fue que Ikuto ni Tadase se atacaron mutuamente. Se puede decir que fue un final feliz para este largo día.**

Bien hasta aki… el próximo capi anda deambulando en mi cabeza será la audición de Utau… y tal vez todo depende de mi imaginación Amu también entre pero noche que dicen ustedes? Ustedes mandan y yo escribo. Ah otra cosa muy importante GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS…


	11. Nota de la Autora

Hola lectores… deberás lamento mucho no haber actualizado el fic desde hace mucho, enserio mucho ni recuerdo cuando de deje de publicar O.o jajá whatever a lo que vengo no… pues el motivo por el cual no había seguido la historia era porque mi mente estaba seca no me daba ni la mas mínima idea de cómo seguir el fic y sinceramente no les quería dar una continuación vacía y sin inspiración, y para colmo comencé a estudiar en unos cursos que no me dan chance para nada, por suerte termine por lo menos uno… me estoy preparando para cuando comience en la uní (estudiare medicina) y pues eso quita tiempo.

Okey aquí les dejo un resumen para que se acuerden del fic xD (no soy muy buen en esto)

Amu y Utau son mejores amigas, ambas se tiene un cariño especial y tienen una amistad muy singular, si se acuerdan el fic comienza, con una Amu en el jardín real, Utau llega habiendo un escándalo y anunciando la pronta llegada de su hermano (Ikuto), todos a excepción de Tadase reciben la noticia con alegría, el rubio cree por culpa de su madre que Ikuto tiene que ver con la muerte de su abuela, Amu quien no sabe él Porque Tadase odia a ese tal "Ikuto", solo se encuentra confundida ante el comportamiento de "su querido Príncipe" (N/A: Me cortare los dedos después de escribir eso). Más adelante se cuenta el conmovedor encuentro entre los hermanos Tsukiyomi, lo que al día siguiente por un mandado de Utau lleva a Ikuto a deslumbrarse con una total desconocida de la calle. Amu al dirigirse a la casa de Utau se cruza miradas con un perfecto desconocido el cual le hace sentir cosas raras, luego de un desvió llega a la casa de su amiga para descubrir, que ese desconocido es el hermano de su mejor amiga. Las cosas siguen avanzando y se revela que Ikuto será el nuevo guardián, y esto trae complicaciones con Tadase, quien en un arranque de violencia golpea a Nagihiko. Por otra parte Tras una serie de eventos Kukai y Ikuto salen heridos tras convertir se en los héroes Utau y Amu correspondientemente, Utau lleva a Kukai a su casa, al final ambos dejan salir sus sentimientos y se besan siendo descubiertos por los padres de Utau, quienes aceptan su recién noviazgo. No tan afortunado Ikuto se encuentra inocente y Amu se encuentra desesperada, culpable y sin ideas de que hacer, se encuentra con Tadase quien se rehúsa a ayudarla con Ikuto, mostrándole así a Amu una parte egoísta e inmadura, que la termina decepcionando; con esfuerzo Ikuto lleva hasta su cuarto a Ikuto, al paso de los minutos Ikuto se recupera y se va de la casa de Amu no sin antes plantar un beso en la boca a la susodicha, lo que desata la confusiones respecto a sus sentimientos. Rima y Nagihiko comienzan a tener sentimientos el uno por el otro aunque Rima no quiera aceptarlo. La tensión crece con los líos amorosos, y en un loco proyecto del director, los guardianes terminan como tutores o responsables temporales de unos pequeños huérfanos (los chara), con el fin de darle responsabilidad y oportunidad de aumentar sus notas, los guardianes y los charas comienzan a conocerse y se comienzan a llevar bien, por su parte Dia una de las chicas bajo el cuidado de Amu, le pregunta, si está enamorada de Ikuto, el chico oji azul quien aparece repentinamente presiona a Amu para que responda la pregunta y a la final terminan por compartir un beso muy grato para ambos, cuando están por volver a besarse pero son interrumpidos por un molesto Tadase, el episodio anterior **"****Un final feliz para un largo día" **culmina con todos los chicos junto con su charas disfrutando de una tarde juntos llena de historias y canciones; y con una Amu siendo obligada por Utau para incidirse en una concurso de canto.

Jeje espero que el resumen haya quedado bien n.n

Bueno a mas tardar el jueves colgare el próximo cap titulado "preparación"

Otra vez Sorry y espero que los viejos lectores sigan la historia e integrar nuevos lectores acepto tomatazos, criticas, sugerencias de todo… pero por favor cuidado con las palabras que usen para las criticas –U

Ja ne


	12. Preparación

0294Hola chicos y chicas, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí cuelgo la conti… Aclaro… en el Cap se desarrolla un miércoles y solo faltan tan dos días para la Audición

"**Preparación"**

Amu POV

**No puede ser no puede ser, como fue que me deje influenciar por Utau, yo no quería hacer esa estúpida audición, lo peor es que falta dos días y ni siquiera eh practicado, estoy 100% segura de que hare el ridículo en esa audición- **Maldición. ¿Qué hare?**- me dije mientras me recostaba en mi cama.**

Yo podría ayudarte **–Me dijo una voz masculina, pero conocida para mí. Ah decir verdad no me sorprendí mucho cierto, chico que se cree gato había estado viniendo todos estos días.**

Oye, oye, me parece que estas tomando mucha confianza **–Dije mientras lo veía registrando mi cuarto- **Oye…! Te estoy hablando, chico mal educado

Ohh mira tienes nuevas braguitas (Ropa interior femenina xP)**-Dijo Ikuto como si nada**

Kyaa…. No revises mis cosas **–dije quitándole mi ropa interior totalmente roja- ¿**Qué haces aquí?

Ya te lo dije vine a ayudarte, con la audición y todo eso **–Se sentó en mi cama y saco su violín – **Y bien, ¿qué vas a cantar?

**Ja y a este que le pasa, puse mi manos sobre mis caderas y lo mire alzando mi ceja**- Y quien dijo que necesito tu ayuda

Oh vamos, no te hagas la dura "Amu-Chan"**-Ese énfasis en mi nombre no me gusto para nada- **Bien sabes que te haría bien la ayuda de este guapo músico.

Wao… alguien tiene el ego demasiado grande **–Suspire- **pero a quien engaño, necesito ayuda aunque sea de un mequetrefe como tu

¿Bien y que cantaras? **–Interesante pregunta y yo aun no se la respuesta.**

De hecho ni siquiera eh pensado en eso **–Di un leve suspiro y tome asiento en mi cama, el solo se limito a mirarme.**

Vaya eres una pequeña holgazana **–Tiene razón, solo encogí de los hombros- **Mm... ¿Qué tal si escribimos una canción?

Estás loco faltan dos días **–Señale histéricamente con mis dedos.**

Si pero usualmente es mal fácil aprenderse una canción si tú mismo la inventas, además para hacerlo más interesante yo te hare la pista en la audición **–Me dio una sonrisa, por dios quien puede resistirse a eso, cuando Ikuto se lo propone es muy dulce.**

Como quieras **–Le dije.-** Pero en todo caso no deberías estar ayudando a Utau que es tu hermana, en vez de a mi?

**Soltó una pequeña carcajada- **vamos Amu, tú conoces muy bien a Utau sabes que lleva años practicando para una oportunidad así, por otro lado tu eres una persona que… deja todo para última hora.

**Estúpido Ikuto, pero lamentablemente tiene razón.**

Ikuto POV

**La pequeña Amu cedió fácilmente, por muy orgullosa que fuera sabía perfectamente que necesitaba mi ayuda para no quedar mal en la audición. Nos pusimos a trabajar rápidamente, era interesante la manera en que simplemente nos conectábamos, sus ideas y mis facultades de músico encajaban perfectamente, en menos de lo que creíamos teníamos la letra y la música, de la canción.**

Ahh por fin acabamos, te parece si practicamos un poco y alistamos los detalles **–Me sonrió de una manera tan angelical que me quede hipnotizado.- **Ikuto, oye Ikuto te estoy hablando, Hey préstame atención **–Estaba frustrada y aun así era preciosa. **

Quien te entiende **–le dije**

¿A qué te refieres? **–Pregunto por inercia.**

Es solo que… sabes que olvídalo **–Suspire.- **Y mejor practiquemos. **–Ella solo me miro como si fuera una cosa, al final me hizo caso y comenzamos a practicar, buena ella cantaba y yo la corregía. **

Tadase POV

**Maldito gato, por su culpa Amu a estado distante conmigo, y para colmo no se le separa de su lado, pero no me rendiré, Amu es solo mía, y hare todo lo posible para separarla de Ikuto.**

Joven ¿va a llevar lo chocolates? **–Me dijo la cajera del súper mercado donde estaba.**

Eh, si aquí tiene el dinero **-Espero que Amu me perdone con esto, me dirigía a la casa de Amu, al cabo de unos minutos llegue a la puerta de su casa, antes de tocar el timbre di un pequeño suspiro, luego toque el timbre y al abrirme la señora Hinamori le di un sonrisa- **Buenos Días, ¿Esta Amu?

Claro, pasa **–Dijo la Señora de una manera sonriente.- **Ha estado en su cuarto toda la tarde, creo que con algo de una audición, si quieres sube no creo que a Amu le moleste.

**Yo solo conteste con un "gracias" y proseguí a subir hasta la habitación de Amu, nunca había estado en su habitación por lo que su madre me indico donde estaba, allí estaba enfrente de la puerta, volví a suspirar tal y como lo hice abajo y antes de tocar oí una voz tan linda procedente de la habitación, esa era la voz de Amu, al parecer estaba practicando, no pude evitar sonreír, Toque la puerta suavemente, ella dejo de cantar.**

Mama, ya te dije que estoy practicando, luego me confeccionas el vestuario ¿sí?

No Amu soy yo Tadase **–Le respondí, de repente escuche unos susurros y uno que otro golpe- **¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

Nooo!, Digo, espera

Utau POV

_Ding dong_

**Esa era el sonido del timbre, y posiblemente ese sea Kukai, le dije que me viniera a acompañar, ya que Ikuto no estaría, luego de la escuela vino a cambiarse y salió a la casa de Amu, según él iba a hacer unas diligencias, pero soy su hermana tal como yo no puedo engañarlo a él no me puede engañar a mí, además luego de que sugerí ligeramente que Amu necesitaría la ayuda de un músico por qué no ha practicado nada, a él le salieron de "improvistos" estas diligencia. Volví a oír el timbre y me dirigí a la puerta- **Vaya tiempo sin verte Romeo **–le dije juguetonamente.**

Si como una hora **–Me respondió, mientras reía.- **Oye y mi beso

Te lo ganas luego **–Le dije**

Mm… eso no me gusta **–Yo solo reí y cerré la puerta tras él, el se acomodo en el sofá de la sala.- **Y bien, tenemos toda una tarde ¿Qué haremos?

No se… que propones

Tengo algunas ideas **–dije divertidamente, el solo sonrió**

Amu POV

_Tock tock_

**Ha de ser mi mama, pero no puedo dejarla pasar, se supone que estoy sola, o por lo menos eso cree y es mejor dejarlo así, no quiero meterme en problemas yo y mucho menos a Ikuto -**Mama, ya te dije que estoy practicando, luego me confeccionas el vestuario ¿sí?

No Amu soy yo Tadase **–WTF que hace el aquí, y porque demonios mi mama no me avisó antes.- **Ikuto escóndete **–Susurre**

¿Lo vas a dejar pasar? **–Me respondió con rareza- ¿**Que no estabas molesta con él?

Tu solo escóndete

No **–Lo mire con reproche - **Este bien pero luego me lo recompensas

Apúrate** – Se la quiso dar de gracioso t camino más lento así que le di un golpe**

¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar? **–Me dijo Tadase desde afuera**

Nooo!, Digo, espera **–Corrí a la puerta para no permitir que la abriera, luego me fije si Ikuto se había ocultado y procedí a abrir la puerta.**

Amu… **-Sonrió**

¿Qué haces aquí?, bien sabes que estoy molesta contigo

A eso vengo precisamente, ¿puedo pasar?

Si, pasa **–Entro al cuarto y se sentó en mi cama yo lo seguí eh hice lo mismo, rápidamente me entrego una caja de chocolates- **Espero que no creas que un chocolate arreglara todo.

No, solo quise hacer un buen detalle, pero quisiera saber ¿qué puedo hacer para me perdones? Aunque ciertamente no sé por qué esta molesta.

Es que últimamente te comportas como un patán, golpeaste a Nagi y no pasas a Ikuto ¿por qué?

Amu esa es una larga historia

Tengo mucho tiempo **-le respondí**

**Bueno hasta aqui enrealidad es un cap de relleno... gracias por leer**

**Ja ne**

**Comenten n.n**


	13. Una Historia a medias

Hola, gente mucho tiempo sin escribir. Pase tanto tiempo ocupada que había olvidado totalmente la historia... Luego la recordé, pero a decir verdad no planeaba continuarla, después de tanto tiempo se pierde la onda tanto para los lectores como para quien la escribe… pero luego revise mi correo, por donde abro la cuenta en foros y todo eso y vi muchas suscripciones a la historia, y pensé si a la gente de verdad le gusta entonces hare mi mejor esfuerzo por terminarla. Me tome una semana para darle una idea general a la historia así que espero que les guste, y mis más sinceras disculpa a los que deje esperando la continuación, espero que nueva gente lo lea y los antiguos lectores vuelva. Y que la lectura sea de su Agrado

N/A: El Flashback en si estará en cursiva. Cuando no aparezca en cursiva y este entre guiones (-_-) significa que están hablando fuera del Flashback. Es para no estar a cada rato Flashback.

No digo mas nada disfruten la historia

"**Una Historia a medias"**

Amu POV

Amu esa es una larga historia

Tengo mucho tiempo **–Al decir esas palabras recordé que Ikuto estaba oculto en mi armario, que tonta. Pero a decir verdad la curiosidad me comía por dentro.- **Sabes que mejor salgamos a dar una vuelta**-El Rubio asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación, - **Ikuto **-Susurro Amu, mirando fijamente la puerta mientras decidía si era buen idea ir.**

Pasa algo **–Tadase la miro**

No nada sigamos.** – Salieron pronto de la casa y llegaron a un parque, donde se sentaron en unas banquillas, Amu miro a Tadase- **y ¿bien?

No quieres un helado primero **–Dijo Sonriendo**

Al grano Tadase **–Le dije **

Está bien **–Suspiro y comenzó a relatar su historia- **Ikuto y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, se podría decir, que desde antes de que naciéramos había un lazo de amistad, nuestros padres se conocían desde niños y tenían un lazo de amistad muy fuerte casi inquebrantable. Ambos crecimos siendo amigos, los mejores, pero las cosas no siempre tienden a quedarse como uno quisiera.

_**Flashback**_

_Ikuto-nii__-san! __**–Grito un pequeño rubio de unos 11 años- **__Tengo algo que decirte, hoy eh visto a la chica más hermosa, se llama Zoey creo que estudia en tu escuela, __**-Suspiro de enamorado- **__Es muy linda, ella me gusta mucho, creo que tiene novio, pero yo la conquistare enserio onii-san ya lo veras __**–Dijo con entusiasmo.**_

_Jum. ¿Zoey? Tadase yo…__**–le dijo Ikuto de forma extraña**_

_Onii-san de verdad ella es la chica ideal para mí __**–Interrumpió a Ikuto y en ese momento sus ojos mostraron un brillo, que influyo un poco a Ikuto**__- Lo siento, ¿ibas a decir algo?_

_Nada, solo creo que esa chica no te conviene_

_Jajaja claro que si ya lo veras_

_Como sea, haz lo que gustes __**–Respondió el ojiazul indiferente**_

**-**Ikuto comenzó a volverse frio, a distanciarse. Comenzó a tener envidia de mi porque a mi había llegado muchas cosas especiales en ese tiempo.**—**

_Chicos le presento a mi Novia Zoey __**–Tadase**_

_¿T-tu novia? __**–Dijo Utau. Luego miro a Ikuto**_

_Si –__**Dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa. Luego vio como Ikuto se iba- **__Ikuto-nii-san a dónde vas?__** –el no respondió solo siguió caminando y fue tras el- **__Acaso, ¿no estás feliz por mi? Todavía crees que no es la chica ideal para mí, pues no lo creas mas, adivina, termino con su novio, justo cuando a mi me empezó a interesar, es el destino __**–El chico no respondió el solo siguió caminando, hasta perderse de la vista del pequeño.**_

**-**Eso está mal pero no crea que sea suficiente motivo para odiar a alguien- **ahora hablo la ojiambar.**

Eso solo fue el comienzo, después de eso apenas intercambiábamos palabras, en esos días yo solo estaba triste por Ikuto, pero él hizo algo imperdonables

_Abuela! Abuela! Mira las flores que te traje__** –El chico se dio cuenta que su abuela no estaba donde siempre, y rápidamente entro a la casa- ¿**__Abuela? ¡Abuela! __**–Rápidamente salió corriendo a auxiliarla al verla en el suelo, luego miro interrogante a la única persona que se encontraba allí con ella. El peli azul lo miro algo serio pero triste, y solo se limito a mover la cabeza a ambos lados, signos de negación. El rubio comenzó a sollozar, y luego a gritar y llorar abiertamente. Cuando trato de buscar respuestas, el chico ya había desaparecido.**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

En ese momento lo supe, el había sido el culpable de la muerte de mi abuela **–Dijo rencoroso**

Ikuto, no es capaz de hacer algo así

Yo trate de engañarme varias veces con eso, pero mi madre me hizo abrir los ojos.

No te equivocas** –Dijo Amu decidida, Ikuto no es así, seguramente hay una explicación razonable para esto, yo la averiguare.**

No engañ… **-trato de decir pero yo había salido corriendo. Tengo que ir con Ikuto y escuchar su parte de la historia. A la velocidad de un rayo llegue a la casa si pensarlo abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y allí estaba… ¿mi mama?**

Mama, que haces aquí**- Dije Moviendo la cabeza a todos lados buscando rastro de Ikuto.**

Solo vine a acomodar un poco** –Mi madre sonrió, luego se fue. Apenas mi madre se fue comencé a buscarlo**

Ikuto, Ikuto **–Susurraba- **¿Dónde estás? **–Mi búsqueda fie en vano el no estaba.**

Ikuto POV

"_No es posible cuando creo que la cosas me están saliendo mejor con Amu algo ocurre"__**-Suspiro. **_**Estaba acostado en la cama de Amu, ella se había ido con Tadase, no sabía qué hacer ya había paso como media hora y aun no llegaba, me levante de la cama y oí unos paso, por un momento pensé que era mi pequeña pervertida, pero luego escuche la voz de su madre, rápidamente tome mi violín y salí por la ventana, no quería problemas lo mejor era irme. **_"Tadase, ¿estamos destinado a repetir la historia de nuestros padres?, creo que regrese a Japón muy pronto, aun sigues sin escuchar_" **Pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles, el cielo se comenzaba a pintar de naranja, no quería llegar a casa y ser acosado por Utau preguntando que tal la tarde con Amu, así que me dirigí a un parque abandonado, donde solía ir de pequeño, me sorprendía que aun estuviera allí. De pronto mi celular vibro.**

_**Conversación de celular**_

_-Porque te fuiste? :( Porque no me esperaste?_

_-No pensé que regresarías tan pronto, además tu mama llego_

_-Ah ok. Donde estas? Necesito hablar contigo_

_-En el parque de diversiones abandonado. Qué ocurre? _

_-Voy Para allá espérame_

_**Fin de la conversación por celular**_

**No tuve que esperar mucho, en cuestión de minutos llego.**

Qué bueno que estés aquí **–Sonrió.**

Que ocurre, ¿quieres seguir practicando? **–Le dije, pensado que eso era lo que quería, ella negó con la cabeza.**

Ven quiero hablar contigo, siéntate **–Me empujo a un banquito que estaba allí**

Que pasa Amu me quieres sonsacar y aprovecharte de mí **–Dije pervertida mente, ella solo se puso roja y yo me carcajeé.**

Cállate **–Se genero un silencio raro, por así decirlo, ella suspiro y comenzó a hablar- **Tadase me conto. **–Así que por ahí va la cosa, yo solo me quede mirándola y ella hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió- **Y bien?

Y bien, ¿Qué? **–Le pregunte realmente no sabía que quería que le dijera**

Como que y bien, ¿no te defenderás? **–Me miro consternada, yo solo me encogí de los hombros- **¿Sabes que Tadase te culpa de la muerte de su abuela?

Si lo sé **–Dije de forma natural ella solo me miro aun mas confundida**

Entonces porque le no le dices que no fuiste tú **–Me dijo casi de inmediato, pude sentir como sonreía a medio lado, era un gran triunfo en realidad, aunque Tadase seguramente conto una historia sobre lo terrible que supuestamente soy, ella me defiende- **¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? **–Porque me encantas pensé.**

Así que crees que soy inocente **–Le pregunte**

Si **–Afirmo- **o es que acaso no lo eres **–Me miro como si temiera a lo que fuera a decir. Yo simplemente reí.**

Por supuesto que soy inocente, nunca le haría nada a nadie, bueno quizás unos cuantos golpes a algún imbécil que se me cruce; pero nunca mataría ni a una mosca **–Dije con total sinceridad- **Claro que la gente siempre suele pensar lo peor de mi

Claro que no, por lo menos yo nunca pensaría mal de ti, podrás ser muchas cosas, pero no eres malo **–Me dijo, para luego sonreírme-** Pero aun así podrías contarme desde tu punto de vista, que fue lo que ocurrió **–Puso una cara a la que no pude resistirme**

Está bien, pero luego me lo compensas y déjame decirte que solo hoy me debes 2 cosas ya **–Le dije con una voz ronca, ella se puso un poco nerviosa pero asintió**


End file.
